Collision
by Secret Hate of Indecision
Summary: 90 years after leaving Bella, Edward and his family, thinking that Bella is dead, unexpectedly run into her. Although they still love each other, can Edward and Bella forget the past and deal with the present? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm 'Alice' and this is my first fanfiction ever so there may be lots of odd errors and format errors. sorry / please review and i really want to know your opinions. thanks and enjoy **

Thank you Stephenie Meyer and Bubbly Panda for helping me create my first fanfic. D

**CHAPTER 1 – ZONING OUT**

Tony's POV

I stared at the beautiful, pale-skinned vampire sitting on the piano bench, watching her sing while her cold fingers flew across the keys. Her topaz eyes were full of agony and sadness as she sang the marvelous melody in which she created. I sighed, remembering another time 90 years ago when her eyes held the same emotions...

"_Find an animal, not a human – fox. Run after it…pounce. Then drink its blood to satisfy your thirst." I thought while hunting in a forest in Washington, a little outside the small, rainy town of Forks. After burying the carcass, I headed over to visit the Cullen's. I'd heard before that they were moving, and I wanted to see if I could say farewells before they left. As I crossed through the forest leading to their home, I was overcome by a strong scent of freesia as well as blood, followed by a piercing scream. "Human_,_"_ _I thought_._ The scent was alluring. I quickly but soundlessly made my way closer to the scent. _

"_AAHHHHHH!!" came another ear-splitting scream. I glanced around to see a pretty, 18-year-old girl with mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes sprawled on the ground, covered in her own blood. Her body seemed twisted and deformed at places, and her clothes were soaked in blood. Hovering above her was a woman – or vampire I should say - with fiery red hair and sinister-looking eyes. She looked lethal with her loathing-filled eyes as she glared at the feeble human at her feet. _

_Despite my mind, instincts sent me sprinting a mile towards her and before I knew it, she was beheaded and dismembered and I was gathering all of the parts of her body into a pile to burn. _

_After the dead vampire was nothing but ashes, I turned around and cautiously walked over to the writhing teenage girl. Her heart beat was slowing as the seconds passed, and I knew I had only two choices – let her die or change her. The scene before me was a pitiful sight, and if I'd let her die it would've been a slow death resembling Hell for her. So I kneeled down and carefully sunk my teeth into her neck, allowing the venom to spread. _

"_Edward…gone!" She whispered in a pained voice, and before she could say anything else, an agonizing scream escaped from her lips. At the mention of Edward, I glanced at the deserted and vacant Cullen residence._

"_So they left already," I muttered. I picked up the girl and dashed to Alaska, where I and the rest of the Denali clan endured three treacherous days of screaming and suffering…_

"Hello? Tony? You there? You seem kinda out of it," said a velvet voice.

I suddenly zapped back into reality and saw topaz eyes looking into my own. "Oh, sorry, Bella. I was…thinking about something," I quickly muttered, and hurried away to my office.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two.  
Please review!  
And thanks to BubblyPanda and Stephenie Meyer. you guys rock :D**

**  
CHAPTER 2 – DEAD HEART AND VISITORS**

BELLA POV

I sat on the piano bench while singing and playing a song about Edward Cullen. Sure, it's been 90 years since he left me heartbroken in that forest that one day. And yet, I still love him, and I still wish he loved me too. It hurts to think of him, but I still manage.

"_You tell me you love me_

_You tell me you hate me_

_I can't decide, whichever's the lie_

_And you tell me to let go_

_But I just can't move on_

_Because I still love you, you know_

_And I want you to tell me that you love me too."_

I sang. And played. And kept on going until the widening hole in my dead heart caused me unbearable misery. After my fingers came off the piano keys and my voice could no longer abide the pain, I sighed and glanced around the room. My eyes landed on Tony, my "father". He looked completely zoned out. When I confronted him, he muttered something about "thinking" and walked away. I looked at his back for a few minutes before hurrying to my room. As soon as I shut the door, I plopped down on my unnecessary bed and closed my eyes, remembering the three days of torture I had to endure during my transformation.

Pain ventured all over my body as the venom was trailing my blood flow. It felt like something was tearing me to shreds, only to have the pieces sewn back together making me suffer with inexplicable pain. Images of Charlie, Renee, Phil, Jake, Billy, and all of my high school classmates appeared every now and then. But the most painful pictures were those of the Cullen's…especially Edward's. His gorgeous face flashed in my mind perpetually, reminding me of everything we'd done together. Scenes from the meadow appeared, making me remember the time he showed me what sunlight did to vampires…making me remember our and my first kiss. I screamed at that. I also remember seeing a flashback of Tyler's van threatening to smash me and Edward's inhuman rescue. A flashback of Alice getting me ready for prom, Rosalie's murderous glare, Jasper's understanding smile, Emmett and his huge body, Esme's motherly beam, Carlisle's focused expression, and, most important of all, Edward's breathtaking crooked grin sent me through another round of suffering. I guess you could say that those three days were nothing but agony and memories plugging me with misery and pain.

At the end of the three days, after the pain had faded, I found myself lying on a bed with a soft comforter and comfy pillow. I glanced around the large room to find a white carpet with white walls, similar to that of the Cullen mansion. First thought? _Crap, I'm dead._ Before I could think it through, the door opened, and two vampires, one male and one female, stepped into the room. I later learned that their names were Tony and Kate, and that they were married and were both part of the Denali vampire clan in Alaska. They explained to me the situation I was in before I was changed, as well as what I was and what I would be for…eternity. Once we finished talking, they led me out of the room to meet Tanya and Irina. They sort of remind me of Alice and Rosalie…both stunning and adore shopping and makeovers and stuff like that. After engaging in somewhat of a conversation with the two of them (they were busy gossiping about something), I felt the urge to drink blood.

"I need to go hunting," I remember telling Kate and Tony. They nodded and led me to an abandoned park far from any civilization so I could satisfy the monster within me. That was the first time I went hunting. I, too, decided to feed on animals instead of hurting innocent humans.

I sighed. That was 90 years ago. Damn…it's been a long time. I remember having to fake my death, watching from a distance the miserable faces of my family and friends as they attended my funeral.

A sudden knock at my door sent me falling off my bed. I may be a vampire, but I'm still pretty inept.

I walked over and opened the door to see an excited strawberry blonde, Tanya, grinning widely.

"We've got visitors coming soon!" she squealed.

"And whom may these visitors be?" I asked, worried about her answer. And sure enough, she replied, "The Cullen's of course! We haven't seen them in like…EVER! Kate wants us to get ready to meet our guests. They're coming in a half hour." She said cheerfully and bounced off to her room.

I groaned. The Cullen's…dang it. A half hour…dang it…again. I'd told everyone in the Denali clan, including Tanya and Irina, about my past with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. Only Kate and Tony understood how I felt, though. Tanya and Irina were more relieved that Edward and I 'broke up.' I guess they took it as a chance to "win over their man."

I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed the clear changes because of my becoming a vampire. My eyes, of course, were topaz with a small hint of black around the edges. My straight, mahogany-colored hair was glistening in an unbelievable but natural way, and my skin was slightly paler than before. I was skinny but not in an abnormal way. My black skinny jeans fit perfectly around my hips, and my avocado green Abercrombie tank with white flowers fit me nicely. I smiled, feeling confident in my looks to the point where I could compare myself to Alice and Rosalie.

"I know you don't want to see them, but they're going to find out that you live here soon enough," said a voice.

I turned around and saw Kate standing at my doorway wearing a sad, understanding smile. She and I had always been like sisters, even though she was supposed to be my "mother", and we shared a strong bond.

I sighed. "I know. Is there any way I can avoid them? Can't I just stay in my room?" I asked, even though I knew the clear answer.  
"Bella, no, you can't. And if you did, it'd be a rather pointless attempt. The Cullen's are staying with us for a week. They're obviously going to notice the extra room and you if you plan on interacting with us. And no, I don't want you to move out." Kate said, predicting my next question. She grimaced as she saw my face fall a little, and quickly added, "But if it makes you feel better, you can have them come up to meet you instead of you coming down to meet them."

I grinned at her. "I think I will do just that."

"Anything to stall," Kate said and chuckled. Then, the doorbell rang, and I knew that soon enough, my past was going to catch up with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**heheheheehehe...CHAPTER 3! review review vreivew please**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters except tony. thanks to BubblyPanda and Stephenie Meyer.**

**  
CHAPTER 3 – THE BUBBLE**

EDWARD'S POV – (A half hour before they go to Alaska)

I sat there mourning about my lost love. Dead. Lifeless. Cold. Something I should be. After lying to her about not loving her, I instantly regretted it, for I knew it was the biggest lie I'd ever told. All I wanted was her to have a good shot at human life, as if I never existed. I tried to make it that way by hiding all of the pictures of me and the things I gave her in the floorboard in her room. It seemed I hid my heart there too, because I never got it back to the way it was. Nearly 100 years without her. Success? Not really. I spent most of the time moping around in my room and only leaving to hunt. Poor Jasper, he couldn't even be near me. Esme, Alice, and even Rosalie seemed depressed, and Carlisle kept trying to get me out of my whim bubble.

Never again would I hear her beautiful laughter that sang to me; never again would I be able to see her stunning smile, or her striking, cheerful face whenever I'm around her. Never again would I see her lovely blush or feel the warmth of her skin or hear the beating of her heart. Never again.

"Okay that's it, Edward!" Alice shouted as she stormed into my room with Jasper standing at the doorway. "It's been too long since you've been acting like this."

"Acting like what?!" I yelled, although I knew the answer.

"You know how you've been acting, Edward! But just to clarify, you've been doing nothing excepting hunting and sobbing. Look at you! You're a fool who broke her heart. You told her you didn't love her because you wanted her to move on and stay human and refused to damn her soul for eternity. You got what you wanted. You must've known she was going to die anyway, right? We're not exactly gleeful about it, but we anticipated it. Why couldn't you?"

"Because I was an idiot, Alice! I don't know why I even told her that! It was a lie - me telling her I didn't want her. I knew we were a threat to her! Every minute, every second she spent with any one of us, her life was in jeopardy. Her life was just beginning. If I had changed her, she would have missed out on so many things. I loved her enough to lie to her just so she could be safe from me, from our kind. But you didn't see her face when I told her I didn't love her. You didn't see the way her eyes told me she would not let go, even when I'd told her to. You didn't see any of it! Why should I keep on going without her?!" I yelled back at her.

I then felt a wave of calmness come over me. I threw a swift glare at Jasper and moved my eyes back to the wall behind Alice. Alice groaned and her expression became even more pissed. "_Because_, Edward! Because she would've wanted it to be that way. Bella would've wanted you to keep existing and move on. She would've wanted it to be this way for all of us!"

She took a moment to scrutinize my face. It became unfathomable. After a moment she continued, "So…the family, which obviously includes you, is going to Alaska to stay with the Denali clan for a while!" she said in the best happy tone that she could.

I looked up at her with a "you've got to be kidding me" expression.

"Oh come on, Edward! You need to get out of this bubble. It's an hour by car, and its only for a week or so! Pack, please. Move on with your 'life'. Do it, for Bella." And with that, she walked out of the room with Jasper.

So I packed like she said, and loaded my stuff into my Volvo. We decided to take two cars – the Mercedes and the Volvo. Emmett, Rosalie, and I went in my car, while Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle went in the Mercedes. Then we drove off to Alaska, and I was somewhat able to get out of my bubble.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 – OH, CRAP

**CHAPTER 4 – OH, CRAP!**

BELLA POV

"ESME!"

"KATE!"

"EDWARD!"

"Tanya…"

Came four simultaneous cries of joy…except for maybe the last one. Oh, how I missed the velvety smooth tone of his voice. I wished with all my heart as I lay there on my bed that I could be down their in his arms, screaming "EDWARD! IM STILL ALIVE AND I'M NOT OLD! I LOVE YOU!" But I knew that would ruin my dignity.

I rolled over onto my stomach and reached out to my bedside table and opened the drawer. I pulled out my photo album/scrapbook and stared at it. Then I slowly opened it and flipped through the pages. As I looked at the first picture of me and Edward, I remember standing next to Edward feeling all awkward and wrong as his perfect face was stiff and his eyes were full of sadness.

I then reached out and picked up the CD Edward had made for me which had the lullaby, my lullaby…the one he played so beautifully on the piano. The piano. Ugh, the reason why I even learned the instrument was because I had time to kill. I didn't even know I could play and sing until Kate actually said for me to try it. She knew that I was looking for a way to express myself other than dry-sobbing, and even though the piano reminded me so much of…_him_…it helped me put together somewhat of a distraction.

I suddenly remembered that I had finished composing a song and wanted to try it on the piano but never got the chance. I searched around my room for my music notebook, and when I couldn't find it, a memory popped into my head.

_The piano,_ I thought. Oh, right! I hurried out of my room and down the glass stairs while shouting, "Hey, Tony! Have you seen my music notebook? I think I left it in the mus-sic…" I stopped and stood there, frozen on the stairs, when I saw the Cullen's sitting in the living room with my family. Their eyes were as wide as tennis balls and their facial expressions resembled shock, confusion, surprise, and…guilt? "…room." I finally finished after a suspenseful silence.

I forgot. HOW COULD I FORGET?? How on Earth did I forget the Cullen's were here?! I never knew the klutziness went to my head! I mentally slapped myself fifty times on the forehead before muttering, "Damn," even though I knew they could hear me.I walked down the rest of the stairs and stopped at the end of the rail and leaned against it.

"Um…Hi." I said while staring at the ground. "Long time no see…huh?"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 – POWER AND STORY

**CHAPTER 5 – POWER AND STORY**

ALICE POV

I stared wide-eyed at the nervous-looking vampire at the end of the rail. My jaw, as well as the rest of my adoptive family's, dropped in shock and surprise. Even the Denali vampires were shocked.

"B-Bella?!" I strained, though it came out as a whisper. "Bella, is that really you?"

"Y-yes." She muttered quietly. Then she looked up and I caught a glimpse of her face. It was extraordinary – she was stunning even in a plain Abercrombie tank top and jeans. Then she continued, "Hi…um Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice…Edward." Her voice lowered at the mention of Edward's name. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him slightly grimace. "I'm definitely Bella Swan, the new girl that came to Forks High 91 years ago but never graduated. And I'm Bella Swan, the girl that's supposed to be dead and supposed to have been human for the rest of her life, but didn't remain that way," she said stiffly.

Then an awkward and tense silence filled the room as each of the Cullen's looked at each other, every single one either filled with guilt, shock, or astonishment. I noticed that the whole time she was speaking, she didn't dare glance into any of our eyes, but merely stared at our noses or the wall behind us.

"Bella, dear, why don't you come sit here and explain to the Cullen's how you're still…not dead," Kate said reluctantly. "I'm sure the Cullen's have a couple of questions for you." I saw Bella glare at Kate for a quick moment before gracefully walking and sitting down in the seat beside Kate.

Then Carlisle spoke. "Bella, who changed you? Please, we want to know everything."

Bella glanced at Kate with a worried expression on her face, and then Kate nodded encouragingly. Bella took a deep breath and turned to look at us.

"Well…if you want to know everything…well here goes." She said. "After Edward left me alone in the forest that day, I ran – I know; totally irrational -, to your mansion. It was hard for me to believe that you guys…left me. Alone," she said quietly. "After realizing and accepting that the house was abandoned and vacant, I ran into the woods, not really caring about where I was or whether I'd get lost. I think I stopped at a tree trunk and sat down and began sobbing uncontrollably. But after a few hours, I'd heard a high-pitched, soprano voice."

_Oh no, _I thought. "Who was it?" I asked. She looked at me with wary eyes and muttered, "Victoria." _Of course._

"'You poor, worthless human being. He left you didn't he? Your precious Edward. They _all_ left you.' I remember her saying to me," Bella said sadly. "'They left you all alone and unprotected, knowing that I'd come after you in vengeance…knowing that you'd die soon. Well, I can promise you and them that you'll be asking for a quick death after you feel what I will do to you.' Then she cackled and the echoes of her laugh spread through the woods. I recall her approaching me and slapping me in the face, cutting my cheeks with her sharp nails." Bella continued her voice sad and depressing. I squeezed Jasper's hand while he held me closer.

Bella threw another worried glance at Kate, who nodded once again. Bella sighed and turned back to face us. "And she definitely kept her promise. After she slapped me, she picked me up and through me at another tree a few meters away. It bruised my back, obviously. I didn't need to press on it to feel the pain. Then she took my right arm and snapped it backwards at the elbow joint, so the bone was snapped in the wrong direction. She laughed when she heard me scream in agony. But what was odd was that the pain felt…good. It made me happy." Bella stared at the ground and frowned for a moment, and then said, "I felt happy because it would be over. Ya know, life? The pain in my heart would be gone if she murdered me then and there. And I guess I felt relieved and cheerful at the fact that I wouldn't have to suffer anymore…suffer from the pain of half of me being taken away.

"So then I smiled, but that just made her even more pissed. She proceeded to breaking my left leg, shattering the bones in my right ankle, and breaking every one of my fingers on my left hand. She made sure that at least one part of every limb was broken or hurt. Then she smashed part of my skull…I forgot which part." Bella's face was screwed up in concentration and her voice was barely a whisper.

"Next she tried to strangle me and squeezed my neck. But since she wanted me to have a slow, painful death, she fractured the bone. I do have to admit, Victoria did a fantastic job at tormenting me, because I was alive and in unbearable pain. She seemed to hurt me in all the right places, and all the while I was wishing that she'd just quickly behead me to end it all. Then, before she could do anything else to me, I heard a ferocious snarl and a loud collision, which, in the end, turned out to be Tony and Victoria." Bella gave a small smile to Tony, who returned it. Bella moved her gaze to meet mine, which I'm sure was full of guilt. Her eyes were pained, and I knew she didn't feel comfortable talking about this.

"And I bet you know what happened next. Tony killed Victoria, of course, bit me, and took me back to this very home, and I went through the three-day transformation process."

The room was completely silent. I had an epiphany – the whole time she was speaking, nothing and no one uttered a word or made a sound. I glanced around the room. All the members of my family looked like they'd just been slapped in the face.

"Do you have a power?" Rosalie said stiffly, disrupting the stillness.

"Yeah…I do," Bella said and smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "I can attract other vampires' powers a mile away."

"So you're saying that since I'm within a mile away from you, you have my power and can manipulate others' feelings?" Jasper asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Yes, Jasper, I can. But its only if I choose to. I can't do anything right now, unless I attract the power from you. I mean, you still have your power. It's just that I have it as well," Bella said and grinned at Jasper, who beamed at her.

"Can you do anything else?" Emmett asked.

Bella nodded. "I believe I am immune to most vampires' powers. For example, you can't read my mind Edward, and Tony, you can erase memories, but you can't erase any of mine."

_Wow…that's very cool!_ I thought as a smile cut my face.

"I know, it _is_ cool, Alice," Bella said and laughed. Then I joined her as the atmosphere became more relaxed, although Edward remained quiet and rigid.

"How about we celebrate the fact that Bella Swan isn't dead?!" Kate yelled cheerfully, even though Bella's apparently been around for a while. We all laughed, except for Edward, who squirmed in his seat, as Kate dashed to the kitchen.

I stood up as Bella did too and walked over to her. Then I threw my arms around her and whispered in her ear, "We've all missed you so much. Especially Edward."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 – BLUE, FRIENDS, AND ELECTRICTY

**CHAPTER 6 – BLUE, FRIENDS, AND ELECTRICTY**

BELLA POV –

After finally finishing my story, the Cullen's came up to me. Alice hugged me and whispered something into my ear, which left me dumbfounded. But before I could ask her anything, she backed away to allow space for the rest of her family to meet me.

"We're so sorry about everything, Bella, truly. We've missed you so much," Carlisle said, his face desperate as he hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Bella, dear, I'm truly sorry that we never came back. We didn't think that it'd take such an effect on you. I'm so, so sorry," Esme said earnestly and she, too, pulled me into an embrace. I hugged her back, missing her motherly ways since my own mother was long gone.

"Hey…Sis. Rose and I have missed you so much! We left, and it was a stupid thing to do," Emmett started. Then I turned to Rosalie, who was wearing a casual, white Abercrombie dress with sunny yellow stripes along with white shorts and brown flip-flops. I was expecting a murderous glare from her, but instead, I found her expression full of sympathy and sorrow.

"Bella, Emmett is right. I HAVE missed you so much and so has he. Leaving was the dumbest thing the Cullen's have ever done. I extremely wish that it never happened," Rosalie said sincerely. Then the both of them took me into a group hug. Rosalie smiled at my shocked expression and then walked away with Emmett's arm around her waist.

I then noticed Alice and Jasper approaching me. Alice was wearing a white, v-neck Hollister shirt with horizontal navy blue stripes and blue denim shorts.

"Bella, I'm truly sorry that we left…I mean, every single Cullen and Hale is," Alice said, both of their expressions forlorn. "Edward said that it was for the best and…we think that you should talk to him." Alice said the last part quickly, as to hurriedly get the words out.

My face remained unfathomable. "About what?"

"About everything…and why everything happened. I know I'm not really in the position to be…telling you what to do, but Bella I promise you that you will want to hear what he has to say, because I don't want you to be mad at any of us. And Edward truly did miss you, a lot."

I looked at Alice as her words sunk in. Then I turned around and saw Edward, sitting on the couch, alone. I glanced back around at Alice and Jasper, who each let a small smile cut their face. Alice nodded and spun me around to face Edward, whose face was full of concentration.

_"Bella, I'm sorry. We need to talk," no that sounds so urgent. But it is urgent right? I mean. Damn. Victoria. She ruined me. I ruined me. I ruined us. Oh, crap, she's staring at me. Shoot. "Bella, we need to talk. I want you to understand why we left." Ugh…that doesn't seem like a very nice greeting. _

"No, it isn't that much of a nice greeting, but it would be a good start to an explanation," I said and walked towards him.

Edward's thoughts were a jumble of confusion and deliberating. It was actually quite funny watching Edward Cullen become nervous. I could almost feel the waves of uncertainty coming off of him.

"Look, Bella," he started, "I'm sorry about what happened. I need you to un–"

"I know. C'mon, follow me," I said, interrupting him mid-sentence. I led him up the stairs to my room, not daring to touch his hand, or kiss him for that matter.

Once we got to my room we sat down on the pillow-covered bench at the large windowsill, which had a view of a magnificent forest of deciduous trees.

EDWARD POV

Bella lead me up the glass stairs to her room. The mansion resembled something similar to what my home was like back in Forks – bright, white, and colossal.

When I entered her rectangular room, it, too, was magnificent and roomy. The door was white, but the walls were baby blue colored. The floor was white and had a circular, blue rug in the center. Across from the doorway, at the opposite wall, was a large platform, which had three steps leading to it. On the platform was a bed with a white, polka-dotted comforter and a couple of pillows. Next to it was a white, wooden bedside table. To the far left of the room was a large walk-in closet and bathroom. And to the far right was a large windowsill with a bench covered in various blue pillows beneath it.

Bella lead me to the windowsill and we both sat down.

"Well…first off…I really missed you, Bella," I said sincerely. "And I am extremely sorry that we put you through Hell like that. I'm also so sorry that I left. That we left. It was the most irrational and insane decision ever, and I truly regret it."

Bella nodded, her face austere yet dismal. "I know. And I'm really sorry that I love you, but you don't love me."

The words that came out of her mouth shattered my heart to a million pieces, and I knew she was waiting for an explanation.

"Bella, you don't understand. I left you because I wanted you to have the chance to live a normal, human life, as if I, a vampire, never existed. I wanted you to eventually move on with your life and forget about me, because humans _can_ forget these things. I didn't want you to become a monster, like me, because you'd miss everything that a normal human teenager should be able to do; all to be with me, and it wasn't worth it. _I'm_ not worth it. You deserved someone better than me.

That's why I told you I didn't love you. But, please, Bella, please grasp the fact that I was lying, lying the biggest lie I'd ever told, because I did love you, and I still do. You meant everything to me, and that's why I left you to protect you from me and the rest of my kind, who could so easily kill you. It was all for your safety. And I tried to keep to my word that I'd sacrifice myself to keep you from getting hurt," I said, though I knew that I'd hurt her in the end.

Bella's expression went from hurt, to understanding, to confusion, and when she was finally able to pull herself together, her face looked like a mixture of all three. "Oh," she finally murmured.

Suddenly, she threw her arms around my neck and pulled me into a tight embrace. I was bewildered at first, but I proceeded to wrapping my arms around her waist and pulled her in tighter.

"I've missed you so much, Edward," Bella said into my ear, her voice merely a whisper.

"I've missed you more," I said into hers, and gently ran my hand through her soft, brown hair. Bella chuckled and pulled back as I did the same thing.

We both gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, and then I said, "I understand if you don't feel comfortable about having things the same way as they were before our…" I paused, "departure. But I'm willing to wait, Bella, as long as you aren't completely out of my existence." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Friends for now," she said. I gave her my crooked grin and held out my hand for her to shake it.

She laughed and shook my hand, which sent a flow of 'electricity' to me. At least I know that we still love each other.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 people! i hope you like it please review i want to know your honest opinions.

THANKS TO BUBBLYPANDA AND ANKOKUSAMA for reviewing :D you guys rock

So does stephenie meyer, the genius behind the characters. :D

**  
CHAPTER 7- ROOMS WITH OPENED DOORS**

BELLA POV

_He loves me. He still loves me. I still love him. It was a lie he created, a lie he made to protect me. It was all for my safety. We're just friends…_those words kept repeating in my head as Edward and I came downstairs to join the rest of the family.

Everyone was still engaging in several conversations simultaneously – Esme, Kate, Carlisle, and Tony; Rosalie and Tanya; Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Irina. I turned to look at Edward, who grinned crookedly. I giggled and turned away. I knew that if I were still human, my face would be tomato red. Yup, after 90 years, Edward Cullen still dazzles me. And I'm a vampire. I laughed at the thought.

I looked around and saw Alice smiling at me. Then her gaze moved to Edward, and the smile widened to a wacky grin.

I turned to Edward. "Well, I'm going to go visit the music room, like I should've done like two hours ago. You can handle Alice." I patted him on the shoulder and hurried away before he could protest.

I laughed as I went vampire speed to the music room. And sure enough, there on the piano was my music notebook. I silently closed the door behind me, leaving a small opening, and flipped on the light.

The music room…my second most favorite place in the mansion. There were several reasons why I liked it. First, it is very spacey and the walls are a bright white, as well as the soft carpet floor. It's slightly larger than my own room, and has a huge window on the left wall. Beside the window, a little to the right, is the elegant, black grand piano that appeared brand new but is actually about a hundred years old, with a bench that put the piano player's back facing the doorway. A few yards away from the piano lay the drum set, with all the necessary drums. The wall across from the doorway has a small recording studio, to record singing and such. On the far right of the room contains an assortment of instruments, such as guitars and violins. And in the center is a huge space, for dancing…I guess.

I walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench. I then flipped through my music until I'd found the new song I'd written a few days ago. I took a deep breath and….began.

"_Home can be a sanctuary_

_That gives you protection that you need_

_It gives you a place to store your soul_

_And home is where I'll be_

_But my home is different in your arms_

_Protecting me with your embrace_

_I know I'm safe when you're around me_

_And that this is my true place…"_

EDWARD'S POV –

Bella left me dumbfounded in the family room to face the overexcited Alice Cullen. This can't be good. Alice bounced over to me.

"So, what'd you guys do upstairs? In _Bella's _room…all alone?" Alice asked curiously.

"We talked," I responded truthfully.

Alice frowned. "Is that it?"

"Isn't that enough?" I snapped. "We're just friends. It's nothing more."

Alice looked disappointed. "Did you tell her how you feel? Wait...how _do_ you feel about her?"

"I love her. I love her like when she was still human. I might even love her more…if that's possible. But she wants to just stay friends, and if it makes her happy, then I will be, too," I said.

"Good. Please don't give her up, Edward. She's my best friend, and I don't want to lose her," Alice said, giving me a small smile.

"I won't. But just so you know, I'm not only doing this for you," I stated and headed off to find Bella.

"Hey, Edward! We haven't gotten the chance to talk AT ALL since you visited. How have you been?" Tanya squealed.

"Um…good thanks. You?" I asked, not even looking at her. I was still too busy looking around for Bella.

"Oh, fine. But it's not the same without you here. I need excitement, and you give me just that," Tanya said in what was supposed to be a seductive voice. Then she giggled and winked. _Okay, hard-core flirting from Tanya._

"Um…yeah," I said, looking at her with an incredulous expression. "Listen, have you seen Bella? She said she was going to the music room."

"Oh who cares about her! My room is just up the stairs to the left. Want to come?" Tanya said, winking again. I shook my head and muttered "no thanks" and ran away from her – literally.

I took a sharp left turn and saw a large hallway. One of the doors lay opened, and the distance between the wall and the door was big enough for me to see through. However, I didn't need to look inside to observe that someone was in there. I heard a beautiful, smooth voice singing a soft melody accompanied by a piano, as well as a sweet scent of freesia. _Bella._

I silently peeked through the minute opening and saw Bella sitting on the piano bench, her fingers flying across the keys throwing a spectacular melody into the air.

"_But my home is different in your arms_

_Protecting me with your embrace_

_I know I'm safe when you're around me_

_And that this is my true place_

_Hug me, love me, care for me_

_I need to be in your arms_

_They're the only shelter that I need_

'_Cause you're my only home_

_La da, da, da…da…"_

Then the final chords came, and the beautiful song finished.

Bella sat at the piano bench staring at the keys, her back towards me.

"Whose arms are you referring to?" I questioned her mockingly.

Bella laughed and turned around to face me. "Hmm…I'm not sure, Edward. It could be anyone's – Emmett's, Jasper's…Carlisle's…" she stared at me, a sly smile on her face, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, Bella! I'm hurt! How could you not name me?" I pretended to look hurt.

Bella laughed and said, "Well, maybe because you're special."

I must've looked stupid because she broke out laughing, and I later joined in. Oh, how much I missed that beautiful laugh that only she could make.

I walked over to sit next to her on the bench – her facing the piano, and me facing the wall.

"So this is the music room. Tell me this - when did you decide to play the _piano?_"


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8 ppl. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW WITH YOUR HONEST OPINIONS! i hope i didnt leave out anything important. if i did, please review and lemme know so i can clarify any questions? ask me. ENJOY :D**

**--**

**CHAPTER 8 – CONVERSATION**

EDWARD'S POV

"_So when did you decide to play the _piano?_"_

"Since you left," Bella responded matter-of-factly. "I mean, I needed to find _some_ way to express my pain over you leaving other than through dry-sobbing and sulking, so I came up with lyrics and music. Plus, when you don't sleep, you have time to kill," Bella continued, beaming.

I chuckled. "At least you found a distraction. I didn't. I did exactly what _you_ didn't do– dry-sobbing and moping for 90 years. How ironic…" I muttered.

Bella giggled. "How ironic, indeed."

"Well it's good that you found something to occupy your time. You're really good at it, you know...singing and playing the piano," I told her. She gave me a dubious expression. "You may not realize it, but you have an amazing voice, Bella. And you play the piano incredibly well," I said truthfully.

I looked at her and she looked at me. Her stunning brown hair had a tint of shine to it, and it was almost perfectly straight. Her skin was paler than ever, and the golden eyes she had had a small trace of black along the edges. Her body had all the curves in all the right places, and she was…perfect. Her beauty was definitely enhanced when she became a vampire, although it doesn't matter to me, since she's always been beautiful.

BELLA POV

"Thanks," I said quietly and smiled a little as Edward gave me his crooked grin.

I then stared at the piano keys as I felt Edward's gold eyes glue to me. _Oh, God, he's looking at me. Is my hair okay?!_ I thought, panicking. Wow, of all things, I think of hair.

"So what have_ you_ been doing in the past 90 years?" Edward asked me.

"Well…after I was changed I obviously became a 'vegetarian' and joined this Denali clan since I didn't have anywhere else to go. Though there were several reasons why I chose to," I said. "The vampires in this coven are very nice, except for maybe Tanya and Irina, and they are vegetarians, which I'm sure you've known. Kate and Tony helped me the most. They went hunting with me and taught me to resist humans. They also helped me discover my powers and pull myself back together after you guys left. That's one reason. But I also joined them because…even though I was reluctant in meeting you again, I knew I wanted to see you and that I eventually would, since you guys occasionally visit."

Edward was silent. Guilt and realization washed over his perfect face as he stared at the wall. I was suddenly curious to hear what he was thinking.

_Edward's power…mind reading_, I thought and focused. Then I heard his thoughts.

_Wow, we'd caused so much damage. _I _caused so much damage. I didn't realize it took such an effect. She'll never forgive me. _Edward's brow was furrowed as his guilt became more evident. I then blocked out everyone's thoughts.

When he put himself back together, he managed to ask, "Did you ever try to find us?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely. After about 20 years of training to resist human blood, I set out to find you and the rest of the Cullen's. Clearly, I didn't succeed. So I came back here and have just lived normal vampire life for the rest of the time."

It was quiet for a long moment, until Edward abruptly asked, "Bella, did you ever move on?"

This question caught me off-guard. I turned around on the seat to face the wall like Edward, and looked up to meet his gaze. Darn, I'm still too short. "No, Edward, I didn't. No one in the world could replace you, and I realized that the moment we first met. And yes, that included the dagger eyes you gave me on my first day." He chuckled. I smiled and then continued, "How about you? Did you ever move on?"

"No, Bella, of course I didn't. When I left you, I told you that I'd love you forever and for eternity. And I kept my word. You, too, are irreplaceable," he said sincerely, his golden orbs intently looking into mine.

I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Bella, will you tell me something?" Edward asked.

"Sure, of course. What is it?"

"Do you still love me…as…more than a friend?"

My expression became solemn, while Edward's turned into an unfathomable one. "Yes. Yes, of course I still love you, Edward. I love you more than anything." I said as I stared into his eyes, which became radiant with excitement.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled at him. "You've been forgiven for a while now."

"That's all I needed to hear," he murmured as he stroked my cheek gently with his thumb. He then took his index finger and lifted my chin and lowered his head, as I leaned towards him and closed my eyes. _OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO KISS ME! We're just friends…Just friends…oh but I really want to kiss him...and I still love him…oh just shut up and kiss him already!_ I thought franticly.

Our lips were just a few millimeters apart, when, "EDWARD! BELLA! You're missing the dance par-"Alice Cullen immediately stopped speaking when she saw us.

Her words made me and Edward suddenly pull away from each other.

Alice looked extremely guilty as she stood in the doorway. "I am so, so, so, so SORRY! I'll…come back later." Then she was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Well that was…embarrassing," I said quietly.

Edward chuckled. "Yes, it was." He smiled at me. "Well, according to Alice, we're missing a dance party. Let's go, shall we?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Of course," I answered and gladly put my hand into his for the second time in 90 years.

--

**hehehehehehehe they didnt kiss :D i always visioned Alice interrupting a kiss dont wurry. e n b do kiss...eventually. **

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	9. Chapter 9

**If you are reading this, please go on youtube and search for the song "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus :D when u see bold in the story letting you know that it'd be a good time to start playing it, then plz do so. It'll make the moment seem perfecto or it should be somewhat close lol ; oh and it gets kinda...'more mature' at the end. just so you know **

**read and review plz!**

**--**

**CHAPTER 9 – DANCE**

BELLA POV

Edward and I arrived at the party, which took place in the family room. There were several iPods lying nearby the huge stereo, which was jamming music hits from the past.

The wooden coffee table was moved aside to provide a large space in the center for dancing. Jasper and Alice were dancing with each other, both staring intently into the other's eyes. They looked extremely happy together. Emmett and Rosalie on the other hand…were making out on the couch. It took me a moment to realize I was staring at them. I quickly turned to look at Carlisle, Esme, Kate, and Tony, who were in a conversation about Forks.

I then spun around to look at the dance floor again, and recognized Tanya and Irina dancing with two unknown vampires. _Always bringing home unknown men..err...vampires. _I thought. I rolled my eyes as the rock music came to a stop and a softer song came on – "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **(Now would be a good time to play the song)**

The song was soft and gentle, perfect for…slow dancing. I watched as the lights dimmed and the couples on the dance floor progressed to a slow-tempo dance.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned around to face the gorgeous Edward holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked me.

I glanced from his face to his hand and back to his face again. "Yes, you may," I said and laughed quietly as I took his hand.

Edward led me out onto the 'dance floor' and proceeded to putting his hands on my waist as I put my hands around his neck and lay my head gently on his chest. The music playing was still a soft melody, and the lyrics fit perfectly in the moment.

"You smell good," Edward said casually as a grin split his face.

I lifted my head and stared at him incredulously."In a good or bad way?"

"Good," he responded.

"Hmm…and to think nearly a hundred years ago you said it would always be both," I muttered, pretending to look thoughtful.

"Ah, well that was because I was expecting you to stay human," he replied. I smiled at him.

It was quiet for a moment while we gazed into each other's eyes and moved with the music. Edward and I danced perfectly well together. The moment was absolutely surreal.

"I have to admit, I was surprised you agreed to go _dancing_," Edward said, emphasizing the word 'dancing'.

I grinned at him. "Well, I feel more comfortable since I'm not wearing death traps on my feet." I looked down at my bare feet and my grin widened. "I mean, we _are _dressed in nothing formal...considering the fact that we're both in jeans and a shirt. But anyway, I'm better at dancing than when I was human. I got _some_ gracefulness into my new 'life.'" I paused, and then added,"...Plus I'm with you."

Edward chuckled and the drums came into the song, making it lively. Before I knew it, I was twirling around while holding his hand and dipping every now and then. The whole time we were either laughing or smiling and enjoying the moment.

When the ending of the song came near and the music began fading, Edward pulled me back into his arms and held me close. I moved my right hand from his neck to stroke his cheek gently with my fingertips. My right hand came to rest lightly on his cheek. He moved his left hand from my waist and laid it on top of my right hand and beamed at me.

I smiled back at him and gradually adjusted my feet to stand on my tip-toes so I could reach his lips. Soon, his marble lips were moving sweetly with mine, and I suddenly felt whole, as if the hole in my heart never existed...as if he'd never left me. I breathed in his wonderful scent and rested my hands on his chest as he pulled me in closer. It was this perfect heaven until the song finally came to an end, and we both slowly pulled back, still locked in an embrace.

--  
**Sorry i didnt go into detail about the whole...kissing scene. xD it made me feel awkward...even if im not in the scene lol though i still think it was pretty romantic...i hope it was. but yeah so whatd you guys think?! R & R PLZ! **

**and thanks to those who have reviewed. YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST! **


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10 READ AND REVIEW! oh and thanks to everyone whose reviewed! THANKS SOO MUCH :D**

**stephenie meyer owns twilight. thanks to BubblyPanda :D ENJOY!**

--

**CHAPTER 10 – RANTS AND ROMANCE**

BELLA POV

Edward smiled at me and held onto my hand as he led me into the living room and sat me down on the white leather couch. Then he plopped down beside me and I sighed. "So much for being 'just friends'," I muttered.

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. Not looking at you as my one true love is definitely hard to resist."

"Harder than trying to resist my blood while I was human?" I asked him.

"Just a tad bit," Edward responded and smiled. Then he whispered, "But you dazzle me, so it makes everything seem utterly unfair."

I playfully smacked his arm while displaying a skeptical expression on my face. "Are you kidding me?! I, dazzle YOU?! Wow, Edward, are you sure? I mean, I'm Plain Jane and you're…a supermodel or something," I said, laughing at my comparison. "Plus, 'utterly unfair' is when you're trying to defy making out with this hot, god-like vampire sitting next to you on a couch. _That's_ utterly unfair." I stated matter-of-factly.

Edward frowned and looked at me. "And why would you have to defy?"

"Because he's got boundaries he never removed…and you know my control power…I've got none," I replied.

"Ah, yes, Bella. But that was when you were human. And I hope that you noticed that you are no longer human, and thus, boundaries can be removed," he said, a shrewd yet mischievous smile splitting his perfect face.

I laughed and placed my lips onto his as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Oh, and just so you know, unlike you, _I _have control power," Edward murmured against my skin. I chuckled and continued to kiss him.

TANYA POV

"That son of a biscuit!" I exclaimed exasperatedly, throwing my arms into the air while pacing around in my bedroom.

"One moment, she's all 'we broke up,' and the next thing I know she's making out with _my_ Edward, let alone dancing with him," I shouted to Irina, who was trying her hardest to abide my ranting.

After I observed Bella and Edward dancing, I knew that I had to do _something_ to keep them apart from each other. Edward is mine, and he's not going to be taken away from me a second time.

"Um…just to clarify…Bella's a girl and therefore cant be a son of someone, so technically 'son of a biscuit' would be sort of a misnomer," Irina muttered informatively. I glared at her. She quickly changed the topic and said, "Cant you like…use your power and manipulate him into falling in love with you?"

I groaned as I dropped onto my bed and replied, "No. I've been trying to do that ever since he came back, and I'll have you know, that boy can resist very well; all the more reason to like him."

Irina raised an eyebrow. I could tell she was trying to not let it show that she's as madly in love with Edward as I.

"Hmm…it worked about 210 years ago though," I said thoughtfully. "But that was before he met…_her_," I said, saying 'her' in a disgusted tone.

"Well we'd better get back down there to give Jeremy and Hayden a distraction. Male vampires don't like to be left alone at parties," Irina said.

We sat there on my queen-size bed for what seemed like ages before heading downstairs. I thought about what happened 210 years ago - I was able to make Edward fall for me, but it only lasted for a maximum of five minutes. It didn't take him long to realize what I was doing to him, especially with his stupid mind-reading skills.

I sighed. Regardless, Edward Cullen. Is. Mine.

ALICE POV

Dancing with Jasper was incredible…of course. It's not like he was boring or anything, but I spent most of my time on the dance floor eyeing Bella and Edward. Yes! I had a vision that this would happen. After the slow song finished, I saw Edward lead Bella to another room, for privacy…no doubt.

I sighed happily. I glanced around the room and noticed that it was dark outside. The clock read 2:21 AM. I glanced at Jasper and he grinned at me. I smiled and gently kissed his lips and backed away after telling him, "I'll be back soon. I need to see something."

I quietly walked in the same direction Edward and Bella had gone to investigate. I stopped walking as soon as I saw Bella and Edward kissing on the couch. I smiled. They looked absolutely perfect. They're meant for each other, and everyone knew that.

Edward pulled away from Bella and said, "You know, Alice, I can smell you from over here." He looked up from Bella, a crafty smile plastered on his face. I was staggered for a moment, until realization hit me. _Damn, I forgot about scents._

"Curiosity killed the cat you know," Edward continued mockingly, still staring at me. Bella laughed and turned to look at me. She and Edward both looked jovial and buoyant sitting there in each other's arms…it made me feel cheerful as well.

"Well what if the cat was nearly invincible and needed to be torn to pieces and burned to be killed?" I replied innocently. I childishly stuck out my tongue at him and walked away. In truth, I'm happy for them.

--  
**Whatd you guys think?! REVIEW PLZ! oh and btw, when i say 'control power' i mean like they have more control over their instincts and such...for example edward can control himself when he's kissing bella better than bella can control herself**

**- alice**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 PEOPLE!! FYI: very fluffy. well at least i think so. osrry if you dont like it i tried my best to make it sweet xx  
ANYWAYS READ AND REVIEW I REALLYY WANT TO KNOW YOUR HONEST OPINIONS!!**

--

**CHAPTER 11 – EMBRACE**

BELLA POV

I watched Alice as she walked away. Even if I couldn't feel emotions like Jasper, I could tell she was extremely jubilant and grinning like a moron. I smiled and turned back to Edward, who gave me his infamous lop-sided grin. Then we were kissing.

My hands found their way into his messy, bronze-colored hair and around his neck, while Edward's hands grasped my waist and pulled me in closer. I felt like we were morphed together and nothing could pull us apart. Except…

"Ahem," came a voice all-too-familiar.

Edward and I abruptly pulled apart and turned to stare at Tanya, who was glaring at me. She looked like she wanted to rip my head off and burn it.

Then Irina showed up behind Tanya, and she, too, looked like she wanted to behead me. "What happened Tanya? You look like you just saw a freak show," Irina asked in a fake tone.

"Oh, I did. I saw this gorgeous male vampire kissing this average vampire freak girl, who is totally not worth him," Tanya said casually.

My jaw dropped after I'd heard that. I felt as if a knife just pierced through my motionless heart. Rage quickly took the place of the pain.

"Well I'll have you know –"I stopped when I felt Edward tug on my arm. I turned to glare at him, but his face just said "Don't." I probably would've ignored him, but his gold eyes smoldered me and that was it – 'Nuff said.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down, but the smirk that came from Tanya didn't make things any better, and I turned to glare at her. "Well, if you need me, I'll be out in the pool," Tanya said to Edward seductively, and winked. Then, with one last smirk addressed to me, she and Irina walked away.

As soon as she and Irina were out of sight I turned my head, about to vent onto Edward, but he interrupted me with a quick kiss. "Bella, love, forget it."

"HOW?! It's like she knew exactly how to piss m– "Edward interrupted me mid-sentence with another kiss.

"Not here," he muttered. Then he picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room.

When we arrived, he closed the door and gently lay me down on the bed before lying down beside me. I adjusted my position to rest my head on his chest as I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. "Stupid Tanya," I mumbled.

Edward sighed and pulled me up into a sitting position as he did the same. "Tanya…she can get jealous, which I'm sure you know."

I nodded my head. Then a thought struck me. "What's Tanya's power?" I asked curiously.

"She can manipulate a man's feelings and make them fall for her," Edward responded reluctantly.

"Ah, damn," I muttered. "She's totally in love with you, you know. Every time I look at her while she looks at you, I can basically see her undressing you in her head. And I don't even have to read her mind to understand that."

Edward chuckled. "That's why I occasionally block out her thoughts."

I sighed exasperatedly. "When she said what she said, it made me feel horrible. I mean, I used to always think that – that I'm not worth you and that you deserve someone totally better than me. And then now, I'm this gorgeous vampire – or so I think – and I feel I can stand next to you without feeling intimidated and suddenly I'm told I'm not worth it and –"

"Bella, love, you feel intimidated when you're around me?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Well…I used to. While I was human," I admitted and stared down at the comforter.

Edward put his index finger underneath my chin and lifted my head up to meet his gaze. "Don't ever think that again, love. No matter what people say, you'll always be my one and only angel, my one and only love. Please don't forget that. I promise you that if anyone tries to hurt you, I'll be there to protect you. And Bella, you _are_ worth it, and I don't deserve anyone else…I don't _want _anyone else but _you_. I promise."

I knew that if I were still human, I'd be crying my heart out because of his genuineness and indescribable love for me.

So, being the old-fashioned girl that I am, I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Edward replied and gently touched his lips to mine.

After five minutes of fantasy – oops, I mean reality – I pulled back.Edward looked disappointed, but then I said, "Edward, there's something I want to show you" and his face lit up.

I took his hand and led him to the music room. I sat down on the piano and sat him down next to me.

"Nearly a hundred years ago you played a song for me on a piano, now, it's my turn," I said to him and grinned. He grinned his crooked grin in return.

I took a deep breath (as usual) and began singing and playing the song I wrote inspired by him.

EDWARD POV

When she led me to the music room, I was overjoyed. I became even more jovial when she sat down on the piano and pulled me down next to her. I love listening to her sing and play the piano, but I've never heard her sing a full composition. Hearing her voice in general is – heaven. Hearing her sing, is, well, even more magical.

"Nearly a hundred years ago you played a song for me on a piano, now, it's my turn," she said to me. I grinned at her, probably making a fool out of myself because I was so happy.

Bella took a deep breath and began to sing.

"_At first glance it seemed,  
__That you were just my imagination  
__Your perfection sent me dreaming  
__And drowning in hallucinations._

__

Oh, Waoh

_The thought of you,  
__Sends me off to heaven  
__Your arms around me,  
__And I know all is forgiven  
_'_Cause there's no one out there,  
__That I could love more  
__This love that we share  
__Is strong enough to die for_

_When you're there to protect me  
__You erase my pain and fears  
__Just the sound of your velvet voice  
__Is music to my ears_

_Oh_  
_The thought of you,  
__Sends me off to heaven  
__Your arms around me,  
__And I know all is forgiven  
_'_Cause there's no one out there,  
__That I could love more  
__This love that we share  
__Is strong enough to die for_

_So we've been pulled apart  
__But still made it back together  
__This love that we share  
__Is bound to last forever…"_

As soon as the last note came to a stop, I pulled Bella onto my lap and kissed her passionately before she could utter a word. There is nothing in the world that could compare to what she'd just done for me.

BELLA POV

Edward kissed me passionately…this kiss was probably the most passionate I'd ever gotten from him. I pulled back gasping for air and saw Edward do the same. When he got himself back together, he carried me up to my room, closed the door, and sat down on my bed with his arms still wrapped around me.

"That was the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me, Bella," Edward said sincerely as he stared into my eyes. "Thank you. Words can't even describe how much that meant to me Bella. Thank you so, so much."

"It's no problem. You mean everything to me," I said and kissed him. "Oh and Edward, I was referring to _your_ arms."

Edward looked confused for a moment, but when realization struck him he chuckled and said, "Good." Then he reached down and kissed me once again.

--  
**SO WHATD YOU GUYS THINK?! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**And sorry if the lyrics seem stupid or whatever i'm trying --  
AND if you dont understand what she meant at the end by "your arms" recall or read chapter 7 :P  
oh and if your wondering, i just decided to call the song "This Love" rofl like maroon 5 xD jk but yah its called "This Love"  
Plus...tanya and drama starts in one of the next upcoming chapters...just you waittt...HAHAHA!******

REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 – LIVE, LOVE, AND LISTEN

**CHAPTER 12 – LIVE, LOVE, AND LISTEN**

**BELLA POV**

Edward and I lay on my bed for what seemed like hours talking about random things until I told him I needed to take a shower and change. Edward agreed and went off to his bedroom that he shared with Jasper and Emmett…probably running into Tanya on the way there.

I sighed after he left and walked to my closet to find a new outfit to wear. I chose a deep sea blue Aeropostale tank top and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. As I headed to the bathroom, I glanced at the clock, which read 5:05 AM.

After I took a shower and pulled on my outfit, I combed my hair and decided to let it hang loose. Satisfied, I walked around in the hallway in search of Edward's room. Suddenly, I was pulled through one of the doors by two small arms.

As soon as the door shut behind me, I turned to look at Alice, whose face was full of concern.

"Alice? What's the matter?" I questioned.

"Bella…watch out for your relationship with Edward," Alice answered seriously.

"What? Why?" I was completely baffled.

Alice closed her eyes for a moment, probably deliberating, and replied in a whisper, "Tanya."

**TANYA POV**

After dissing Bella I felt…cheerful. Yeah, that's mean…but sometimes you can't block out such happy feelings.

I spent a lot of time in my bedroom planning after a dip in the pool…after the chat with Irina about Edward –

"_You love Edward too, don't you?" I questioned her._

_Irina looked perplexed for a moment, before responding with a quiet, "No."_

_I knew she was lying, but I decided to take advantage of the situation. "Well then, you are going to help me win Edward, alright? No exceptions. This game is all mine. I'm going to be the victor of it."_

_Irina looked like she wanted to slit my throat…not that it would make a difference. But apparently she shoved the thought out of the way and nodded._

I knew quite a handful about Bella's relationship with Edward, especially after she vented to the entire family about how he left her and such. Also, from what Kate said, Edward was pretty devastated that he left her as well. And Bella wouldn't be so happy if…

Everything seemed to pull together. I knew exactly what I had to do to piss Bella off and get Edward…it was just a matter of time.

**BELLA POV**

As soon as Alice whispered the one name I never wanted to hear again, my eyes widened.

I dashed out of the room and went to knock on Edward's door. But before I could knock, Edward stepped out of the room.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward asked his expression full of worry.

I responded by grabbing his hand and dragging him down the stairs to the piano, where I knew Tanya wouldn't be. Or so I thought.

The moment we reached the hallway, I heard Claire De Lune music dancing out from the music room. Edward and I peeked through the opened door and saw Tanya leaning comfortably against the piano. When she smelled us, she opened her once closed eyes and turned her head to stare at us.

"Hey Edward, Bella," Tanya said in a casual tone.

Edward responded before I did. "Tanya…you listen to Claire De Lune?" His tone was…curious.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Don't you _love_ it? I do. I used to always listen to it during the period where you guys didn't visit."

Lie. Lie. Lie. Edward looked awe-struck while I just glared at Tanya and folded my arms across my chest, fuming.

Tanya turned off the music and walked over to Edward and I, who were both paralyzed at the doorway.

"Edward, I need to borrow Bella for a sec. I want to…um…show her my new clothes," Tanya said, and before he could reply, Tanya grabbed my hand and led me up to her room and shut the door.

She tossed me (literally) onto a purple bean bag and glared at me.

"So…ever since the Cullen's visited I see you've been hanging out with them _a lot_, especially with Edward," Tanya said suspiciously.

Oh, great…I can definitely see where this is going. "Yes," I answered simply.

"Well don't," she snapped. "I'll have you know that Edward is mine. He left you once; he can always leave you again. And I _know_ he doesn't want you, you ignorant whore."

I stood up and came face-to-face with the strawberry blonde-haired vampire. "You don't know anything, you despicable slut," I snapped, eyeing her extremely short mini-skirt.

I could swear I heard a snarl coming from her chest. "Regardless, I'm getting Edward in the end. And I'm warning you, this won't be pleasant. So you can either listen to me and hand him over, or take the challenge."

"Bring it on," I said.

"Says the girl who lost him once," Tanya sneered. I just glared at her.

Suddenly, Alice's voice came. "Guys, come on we're playing Truth or Dare in the living room."

Tanya turned to look at me. "Let's go, Sis. I feel a _hard-core _game of Truth or Dare approaching," Tanya said. "And if you dare speak to anyone about this conversation we just had, I swear you'll be ashes because of me."

Then we both headed out the door without another word.

This is all because of a male. Damn you, Tanya.

**SO WHATD YOU GUYS THINK1?? REIVEW PLEASE! MY GOAL IS TO GET** _AT LEAST 25 REVIEWS_ **BEFORE I POST UP CHAPTER 13!! SO REVIEW AWAY PLEASE!!**

and thanks to those have reviewed so far and to those who have put my story in their favs and story alerts and those who have favorite authored and authoer alerted me YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 – TRUTH OR DARE

**CHAPTER 13 – TRUTH OR DARE**

BELLA POV

By the time Tanya and I got downstairs, all the 'children' were assembled in a circle. All the chattering stopped when Tanya and I stepped into the room and some kind of tension seemed to form. Apparently, Alice had blabbered about the little confrontations Tanya and I have. Suddenly, a wave of buoyancy came over me, and I threw a thankful smile at Jasper.

Tanya proceeded to plopping down between Irina and Edward while I went to sit on Edward's lap. He looked very concerned. As soon as I was in his arms, he whispered in my ear. "Love, is everything okay?"

Tanya threw a quick glance in my direction. I nodded.

Then an eerie silence filled the room, until Alice said, "Al-Alright…I guess I'll go first. Rose, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Rosalie muttered, probably trying to avoid some wacky thing she wouldn't do in a million years.

"Have you ever had a make-out session lasting longer than fifteen minutes?" Alice asked curiously. I could see the corners of Edward's lips twitch, trying to hold back a smile.

"Yes," Rosalie answered monotonously.

Alice nodded and Rosalie said, "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Emmett responded in a serious tone.

"I dare you to run around the neighborhood 2 times at human pace in your boxers," Rosalie said. Emmett grinned and began undressing. Edward tensed beside me. To make him feel better, I kissed him on the nose and then on the lips.

I stole a quick glance at Tanya, who just rolled her eyes. I stifled a giggle.

While everyone was outside watching Emmett…err…run…Edward and I stay inside and talked. As best as I tried to hide my worry, Edward saw through me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked me, his almost-black eyes filled with apprehension.

"Yes, I'm fine, Edward. Don't worry about me," I reassure him, although I wasn't so sure myself. _Yeah, don't worry about me. Worry about us._

"Hmmm…" Edward pondered for a moment. "We're moving back to Forks after the stay here in Alaska. I was wondering…would you like to come live with us?"

I was overjoyed. My stunned expression, though, gave him the wrong impression. "I mean…if you don't want to I…I understand. Its just that…um…Alice would love to have her best friend with her every second…and Carlisle and Esme would be extremely happy…and I would of course be happy…" Edward stuttered.

I giggled. "Edward, I'd LOVE to come live with you and everyone else!" I stated happily. Watching Edward become nervous is a funny sight.

Edward's expression became very jubilant and he pulled me in for a kiss. After about another five minutes, everyone returned and took their original seats on the floor, still laughing from the Emmett dare.

"WOW! I'VE NEVER FELT SO FRIGGIN' FREE!" Emmett exclaimed as he began to put on his clothes.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Tanya, and Irina were literally laughing their heads off, while Edward just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Al-Alright," Alice said between giggles. "Back to business."

"'Kay," Emmett said. "Irina, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you lost your virginity?" Emmett asked seriously.

I didn't hear Irina's answer…I was too busy observing Tanya's extremely toothy grin. I noticed that when Emmett called on Irina, Tanya grinned wildly. And her grin widened even more…now that Irina said, "Tanya. Truth or dare?"

Something fishy's going on.

"Dare," Tanya replied, trying her best to keep her excitement in. I tried reading her mind, but when I looked into it she was reciting the Greek alphabet backwards.

"I dare you to make out with Edward Cullen for 30 seconds," Irina said, and she grinned like a maniac.

Tanya laughed. I glared at her. Rose glared at Irina. Edward looked staggered. Alice's mouth was dropped into a little 'o'. Jasper face was screwed up trying to deal with all the different emotions. Emmett frowned.

Edward composed himself and gently set me down on the floor beside him. I could tell her was very reluctant in doing this. He threw me a worried glance and I just swallowed and turned away to face Alice, who was sitting next to me, a mad expression painting her face.

Tanya crawled over and plopped herself down on Edward's lap. My jaw dropped, as well as the rest of the Cullens'. Irina didn't seem to care.

_My brother…that's my brother you stupid slut…get off of him…_Alice thought angrily. I had to repress a giggle.

Then in the blink of an eye, their lips were moving with each other's. Tanya's hands were Edward – literally. Edward's hands were on her waist. They were literally glued together.

I internally groaned, covered my eyes with my hand, and lay down on the floor, trying not to gag at the scene. _This is wrong, this is so wrong. _

After what seemed like centuries, but was actually about 2 minutes, I sat up. By that time, Edward was propped up on both elbows with Tanya hovering over him. Let's call it sexual harassment…because I want to – it makes Tanya look bad.

A glare and an involuntary growl came from my chest at the sight.

Tanya and Edward pulled apart both gasping for air. I was fuming and furious. Alice looked like she wanted to burn Tanya to ashes right there.

I breathed in an out slowly, trying to calm my temper – poor Jasper. "Now that you two are done lip-locking, I am going to go hunting and kill a random animal before I kill one of you by mistake," I snapped roughly, eyeing both Edward and Tanya. "Don't follow me."

I grabbed my jacket on the way out and closed the door behind me without a single glance back.

EDWARD POV

Wow. I can't believe I'm kissing Tanya. TANYA. Poor Bella, my sweet angel…I vaguely remember seeing her covering her eyes and falling back onto the floor.

_Ah…no this is wrong. This is definitely wrong. Why the hell is thirty seconds taking so long?!_ I thought franticly. I tried to break apart from Tanya's grasp, but all she did was tighten it. I knew how Bella must've been feeling. I could almost feel the waves of fury radiating off of her.

We finally broke apart (thank goodness!) after hearing a growl coming from Bella. I glanced around and all the Cullen's were glaring at me, Tanya, or Irina.

I turned to look at Bella, whose eyes were jet black – not a single trace of gold. Also in the pool of black I could see envy and hatred lingering.

"Now that you two are done lip-locking, I am going to go hunting and kill a random animal before I kill one of you by mistake," she snapped, glancing from Tanya to me and then to Tanya again. Then she was gone.

Tanya seemed indifferent about it and shrugged.

After that we didn't play anymore and went to chatting with each other.

"I can explain," I said as I held my hands up – palms forward – before little Alice.

She waited with her arms akimbo and her eyes thin lines. "I was trying to pull her off, but all she did was tighten her grip onto me," I said truthfully.

Alice groaned. "Damn you, Tanya!" she muttered angrily, although only loud enough for me to hear. "Edward, you need to watch out for your relationship with Bella. I have a feeling Tanya is going to be in the way. In fact, her plan is already in action." Alice's face looked concerned.

I nodded. "I'll try," I reassured her.

I wanted to badly to run out into the woods and search for Bella and apologize to make her understand and ignore her want for me to stay put.

I was about to do just that when Alice suddenly gasped and her face went blank. I read her mind –

_Bella's standing in some part of the forest outside of the house. Across from her, a few feet away, is another vampire – Laurent. He seems to be talking to Bella, whose face is horror-struck. Then Laurent is crouching down as Bella is too, as if ready to pounce. Then, they lunge at each other._

Then everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14!! sorry if its not what you expected. im trying trying tryinggg!! REIVEWS PEOPLE PLEASE!!  
ALSO, THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! you guys helped me achieve my goal of 25 REVIEWS before chap 13 THANKS THANKS THANKS!! anyway, heres chap 14. REVIEW WITH YOUR HONEST OPINIONS!

**CHAPTER 14 – INVOLVEMENT AND INDECISION**

**BELLA POV** – after she runs out the door to go hunting approx. 30 minutes before attack time (just pretend xD)

As soon as I got outside I ran…ran as fast as I could away from the house that Tanya lives in. Well, I live in it, too. But still…when she's there, it's jinxed.

I wasn't sure what my reaction to that…dare…was supposed to be…what it _should_ be. Should I feel angry? Yes, I definitely grasped that. Jealous? Heck yeah. But why am I jealous? I already have him…right? I could kiss him anytime I want and however long I want now that there aren't any boundaries. It was just a dare…a dare that was planned beforehand.

After drinking all of the blood from an elk in the forest, I wiped the blood from my chin and grudgingly headed back to my home. Home. Where I could be in Edward's arms.

It was then that I realized how far I was from the house – a little after 25 miles. I walked at human pace; trying to take small, slow steps so it could take longer to return home. Suddenly, a voice caught me off guard.

"Bella?" it was a man's voice, but not the velvet, smooth one that is music to my ears. I turned around and saw Laurent staring at me.

"Laurent?!" I exclaimed incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

Laurent chuckled. "I could be saying the same about you. And I'm here merely because you are."

I cocked my head to the side, puzzled by what he said. Laurent took a step toward me, and I involuntarily took a step back. We were only a few feet apart. _This is bad, this is very bad._

Laurent chuckled again. "Well…I see you are one of us now. I guess Plan A is not an option anymore."

"W-what?" I stammered.

"Bella let me explain to you. I think you should at least know why you are dying today," Laurent said casually. I knew that if I were human, my heart would be pounding wildly. "After James's 'death', I began working for Victoria. And she'd been making me keep tabs on your location as well as the rest of the Cullers'. Anyway, I told Victoria that the Cullen's left you, and that you were an open target, an easy target. That led her to attack you that day ninety years ago. And I have to admit, she was so darn close…so close to murdering you…so close to breaking poor Edward's heart for eternity. That was until kind Tony came and saved you and murdered my Victoria. It's such a shame to know that Tony's efforts in saving you are now going to be wasted."

I was aghast yet disgusted at the information Laurent just spilled. My eyes were as wide as saucers, and my mouth lay open in a small 'o'. _'My Victoria.' _His _Victoria. _How pathetic. Though I shouldn't be making fun of Laurent at a time like this. But why? Why _now_…ninety years later? What about all those times when I was alone and the Cullen's hadn't visited? Did he plan to wait for me to get back together with Edward so that he could kill me just to make Edward devastated…_again?_

After he scrutinized my expression, which was probably terrified, Laurent continued, "So, I'm sure you know about the whole 'mate for mate' thing, and I think I'm just going to take Victoria's place and kill you myself. Either way, as long as you're dead I don't think it would matter."

Then Laurent took a step toward me bent down into a crouch, and said, "You see, Plan A was to drain your blood. Victoria tried that…but of course it only works if you're a human."

I didn't know what to do. I could run…but the chances of escaping were slim. I could scream and call for help…but that would just cause more trouble and more people to get hurt. So, I crouched as well, ready to

attack…defend…whatever I needed to do. Although I knew I was no match to Laurent, this long-existing vampire with so much more experience. I guess I have to rely on my knowledge of killing a vampire…or die.

"And since you're not, this, unfortunately, leaves me with Plan B," Laurent murmured. "Shred and burn."

Then we both launched at each other.

**EDWARD POV**

I gasped and immediately came out of Alice's mind. I went vampire speed to the door, while shouting, "Guys…come on! Bella's in trouble! I'll explain on the way."

I was out the door in a matter of seconds with Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie running vampire speed behind me. As we ran Alice and I rapidly explained the vision. We franticly searched for Bella by tracking down her scent.

We arrived in time to see Laurent and Bella dive at each other, and see Bella successfully tear one of Laurent's arms off. While that was happening, Laurent bit Bella on her neck and tried to rip the skin off, but somehow Bella broke free and tried to scramble away. Laurent grabbed her leg with his other arm and threw her roughly against a surrounding tree.

Bella's cry of pain echoed through the woods. The next thing I know, Emmett, Jasper, and I pounced onto a stunned Laurent, carelessly tearing him to pieces as Alice and Rose ran to take care of Bella.

Laurent kept thrashing at us, but he was no match for three vampires. Soon enough, Laurent was nothing but ashes.

I hurried over to Bella, who was lying down on her back. Her forehead was creased in a frown and her eyes were closed. Other than that, she seemed to be in a good condition, excluding the wound on her neck.

"Oh!" she gasped suddenly and sat up and opened her eyes. She glanced around at us.

"Thanks guys," she said as relief covered her face. Then she began rubbing her neck at the place where _he_ bit her.

"Anything for our lil' sis," Emmett stated cheerfully and we nodded in agreement.

Then I plopped down on the ground next to Bella and put my arm around her shoulder. Remembering what happened before this, I was afraid she was going to shove me off. But instead, she did the opposite – she crawled onto my lap and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Gee, Bella, you're still a danger magnet after all this years," Alice said, her tone disapproving. Then she laughed and eventually everyone joined in.

"Same ole' Bella," Alice murmured quietly. The atmosphere soon became relaxed and all six of us got up and headed back to the house.

I carried Bella bridal style and could feel her stare boring into my face.

"Later, I'll explain," I murmured loud enough for only Bella to hear.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

When we got back home, everyone was relieved, especially Esme and Kate. They looked absolutely horrified at first. I gently placed Bella on her feet and Esme and the rest of the adults gave her a hug and a bunch of "I'm glad you're okay's" and "thank goodness you're alright's."

I glanced around the room and noticed that Irina and Tanya were lounging in the living room, Irina watching TV and Tanya reading a fashion magazine. I didn't miss the fact that they ignored Bella's jeopardizing situation.

Then Tanya caught me looking at her and she smiled seductively and winked at me. I just turned back to Bella and realized that she was covered in dirt and blood.

"Bella, dear, why don't you go take a shower?" Kate suggested. "And watch out for the bite."

Bella nodded awkwardly as Alice grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs.

**BELLA POV**

Alice dragged me up to my bedroom and rummaged through my closet while I sat on the bed patiently. Then I heard this loud crash.

"Oh, OW!" Alice squealed.

I stood up and ran to the doorway of my walk-in closet to find a humongous mountain of clothes and little Alice's head sticking out of it.

"Stupid little arms," she muttered.

I giggled and hurriedly helped her up. "Gee…Alice…I'm just changing because I'm dirty…no need to cause a clothing avalanche."

Alice smiled sheepishly at me and said, "Don't worry, I'll clean it. Here. I picked out this nice Abercrombie tank top and a pair of comfy shorts." Then she held them up for me to see. "It's going to be sunny around 5 PM – about 2 hours from now."

Nice indeed – a navy blue tank with miniscule white polka dots and comfy white shorts…simple yet stylish and comfortable.

"Admit it, you know you like it," Alice sang cheerfully. I laughed a feeble laugh and Alice took my hand and we both sat down on the bed. Then her face became solemn.

"I know you want to rip Tanya's head off, Bella. We all do. The Cullen's are on your side. Always and forever," she reassured me. Then she put her arm around my shoulder and I cracked a smile. "Don't worry; you'll get Edward in the end. I _know_ it. Never bet against Alice," she said, pointing to her chest. Then she gave me this wacky grin.

At that I had to laugh.

"There you go, now go take a shower. An anxious Edward is waiting for you," Alice said. "And I'll keep a look out for Tanya. She'll have to go through Rose and me if she wants to officially break this relationship."

I laughed and as I picked up the clothes, I said, "Thanks, Alice. But don't get too involved, or she might try to steal Jasper and Emmett too."

Alice smiled and said, "Hey, I'll take risks for my sister." Then she pointed to the clothing pile. "See? I got tackled by clothes trying to find an outfit for you. I could've gotten a concussion you know." Then I laughed and Alice gave me a triumphant smile before heading into my closet to clean the mess.

_Never bet against Alice…_

**SO WHATD YOU GUYS THINK?! review away!  
also, thanks to those of you who sent me suggestions for the story. i will definitely try to input them when i can. you guys are so creative :D  
****  
BTW: when edward said, "I'll explain later" or soemthing like that, he means he'll explain to bella about how h was able to protect her from laurent and such as well as the whole truth or dare incident **

**NOW, GO HIT THAT GO BUTTON TO** **SUBMIT A REVIEW** **PLEASE :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**WOOOOOO thanks for the reviews guys!! I LOVE YOU ALL :D  
I had a great time writing this chapter!! So i hope you guys like it...i do. : and i tried to make it real fluffy...but not tooo much so that i overdid it. but yeah anyway, REVIEW and i hope that everything that didnt make sense before is answered in this chapter!!**

AND you can find the picutres of Bella's outfit on my profile :D

_TIME - the time in the story at the moment is Monday at about 4:30 PM ish_

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER...EXCEPT FOR TONY**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**--**

**CHAPTER 15 – PERFECTION**

BELLA POV

I stepped into the shower, enjoying the feeling of the warm water against my pale, cold skin. I sighed comfortably as I washed my hair in strawberry shampoo. After I finished, I got out and put on the outfit Alice had picked out for me. It was definitely comfortable.

I combed and blow-dried my hair and left it loose behind my back. Then I walked out, expecting Alice, but instead, I found Edward sitting at the bench beneath the window pane.

When Edward saw me, he grinned crookedly and patted his lap. I laughed and gleefully sat down on his lap and felt his strong arms wrap around me.

We gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, gold with nearly black.

Edward sighed. "I guess later is now," he murmured.

I nodded. "So what happened after I…took off?" I asked him curiously.

"Before I answer that, Bella, I want you to know that I don't like Tanya…at all for that matter. I don't love her…I don't want her. I don't want anyone else but you. Just know that," Edward said sincerely.

I stared into his eyes and could find no hint of dishonesty. After scrutinizing my expression, Edward continued, "And what happened at the Truth or Dare game was nothing, Bella. I tried to pull her off of me, but she wouldn't budge and just gripped tighter. I'm truly sorry if you thought of it as love or something else, but I swear it had no effect on me…except maybe made me despise her even more."

_That's believable… _I thought. I sighed. A few more days and I can move out. I looked into Edward's concerned eyes – big mistake. I got lost in them, even if they were pools of darkness. Ah…of course…he still dazzles me.

After a few seconds, I was able to return back to reality and muttered, "I understand."

I watched as Edward sighed with relief and a crooked grin formed on his lips. He's so beautiful! "So…anyway what happened after I left?" I pressed.

"Oh. Um…well we stopped playing and just went to talking and stuff. I was chatting with Alice until she had a vision. I read her mind and saw you and Laurent in the forest launching at each other. That's when Alice and I as well as the rest of our siblings ran out the door to save you. I can't let my precious Bella get hurt."

_Still protective of me,_ I thought as a smile played on my face. "Thanks for saving me," I said truthfully. "And I'm sorry about how I…snapped at you before I went out to hunt. I was angry and jealous, though I guess that isn't how I should treat my boyfriend." I smiled sheepishly at him.

Edward seemed to be thinking about something very hard for a moment. Before I could read his mind, he kissed me on my forehead and it brought me out of my concentration. "It's alright, Bella. I understand how you would feel about it. I would feel the same way. And…for saving you? It was no problem. You're family now, and the Cullen's don't like to have their siblings and children in less of perfection than before."

I smiled at him and kissed him passionately on the lips. After a while, I had to pull back, gasping for air even if I didn't need to breathe. Then I noticed how dark Edward's eyes were.

"You need to go hunting soon, Edward," I murmured.

Edward nodded and sighed unhappily. "Yeah. All the guys, including Carlisle and Tony, are going on an all-men hunting trip – not sure why. We're leaving early tomorrow morning and returning at about 2 PM on Thursday."

I pouted – the thought of not seeing Edward for two and a half days didn't intrigue me. Yup, two and a half days.

Edward silently chuckled and gently pressed his lips to my hair. "Don't worry, love, it won't be that long. I'll be back before you know it. And besides…you'll have Alice and Rose."

"And _Irina_ and _Tanya,_" I muttered disgustedly.

"Ah…well them, too…I guess. But I'm sure since I'm not around, nothing bad should happen," Edward assured me.

Then the door slowly opened and Alice bounced in. "BELLA! EDWARD! THE SUN IS OUT! C'MON LETS GO OUTSIDE AND GET ALL SPARKLY!" she shouted.

"Ow! Alice! We're right here, you don't need to yell!" I muttered angrily.

Alice just rolled her eyes and left the room.

Beside me Edward chuckled whole-heartedly. Then he gently placed me onto my own two feet and stood up. "Let's go, love. I've never seen you in the sun before," he hinted. Then he gave me his lop-sided grin, which made my heart melt.

I felt his hand on my lower back gently push me forward and soon enough, I was outside and enjoying the amazing warmth of the sun's rays on me. I looked down at my hands and grinned excitedly at the sparkly-ness.

"This is so awesome Ed-"I stopped when I realized Edward wasn't beside me. "Edward?"

I glanced around and saw Alice and Jasper twirling around hand in hand, Tanya and Irina laughing, and Emmett and Rosalie err…intensely making out….underneath the sun's rays. Yup…we were all glistening.

Suddenly I felt strong arms snake around my waist.

"Gah!" I shrieked and turned around to find Edward, who grinned at me. I laughed and noticed that he was holding a blanket in his right hand and had his royal blue button-up shirt unbuttoned. God, he's so perfect!

I cocked my head to the side as I stared at the blue blanket in his hand. He must've sensed my confusion because he unexpectedly hoisted me onto his back. In the blink of an eye, he was speeding through the forest. It was a beautiful sensation, running and feeling the wind blow through my hair and cool my face, even if I could do it anytime I wanted to. But with Edward, things were _a lot_ better.

Soon enough, the wind stopped because Edward did. Then Edward gently placed me onto the ground as I stared awe-struck at the scene before me. It was….amazing.

It was a meadow; similar to that of Forks, and it had knee-high grass that was a relaxing light green. I had never discovered this before, since I never thought such a thing could exist in cold, dry Alaska. It was then that I realized my jaw had dropped and my eyes had widened.

"I usually go here to sort out my thoughts. It reminds me of the meadow in Forks," Edward said, his voice distant as he stared at the scene of nature.

I looked at Edward and murmured, "It's beautiful!"

Edward stared down at me and smiled. "Like you," he said sincerely. Then he took my hand in his and led me to the center of the meadow, where he lay down the blanket, in path of the sun's rays.

"Ladies first," he said whole-heartedly.

I smiled and lay down on the blanket. I felt Edward do the same, and as soon as he was down and comfortable, I lay my head on his right shoulder and gently rest my right hand on his bare chest. Edward's right arm snaked around my waist, and I felt his left hand rest on top of my right hand.

There was a tranquil silence as we lay together, enjoying the warmth of the sun and each other's company.

"You look gorgeous when you're all sparkly, you know," Edward said casually.

I laughed. "Thanks. But…doesn't everyone?"

Edward thought for a moment. "I don't think Mike Newton would."

I burst into laughter at what he said, and he soon joined in with me.

When we finally calmed down, he murmured into my hair, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered and pulled myself up to kiss him gently, but he deepened the kiss, which was fine by me.

I sensed my hands making their way up his neck and into his messy, bronze-colored hair. Soon enough, I found myself on top of him (Eek!) with his lips moving sweetly with mine. One of Edward's hands was lost in my hair, while the other was on my waist, pressing me closer to him. Then we switched places – Edward hovered over me.

He adjusted himself to make sure that he wasn't squishing me. I reluctantly broke away to gasp for unneeded air. Even then, Edward's lips moved slowly to my collar bone and throat. Soon I felt them pressed against the base of my throat. I pulled his face up to meet mine so I could lock my lips with his once again. Wow…he's so perfect.

I heard Edward chuckle against my lips and felt him pull back to lie beside me.

"Bella, love, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Edward said as he gazed distantly into the clear blue sky. Then he turned to look at me. "And I love you more than anything in the world, including myself."

He stood up and pulled me with him, releasing everything but my left hand. Even though he's said it a couple of times, I couldn't help the feeling of love that was extended towards him after those words. "I feel the same way, too," I told him truthfully as I stared into his eyes.

Edward smiled at me and I saw him reach into the back pocket of his light blue jeans to pull out…oh crap…a silver ring.

My jaw slightly dropped as I saw Edward bend down onto one knee before my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

I couldn't find my voice…I was so touched and I swear that if I were human, I'd be crying before I even answer him.

"Yes," I said when I was finally able to find my voice. Then I saw Edward smile at me as slipped the ring onto the ring finger of my left hand.

Edward stood up and I couldn't keep the excitement locked away anymore.

"AHH!!" I screamed from joy as Edward chuckled. I started jumping up and down (I felt a lot like Alice…) and hugged Edward. I felt him lift me off the ground and twirl me around before whispering in my ear, "Thank you."

Then our lips met and moved passionately until we both had to break apart for air. I couldn't deny the excitement and happiness I felt at the moment. Wow…I'm getting married!

--  
WHATD YOU GUYS THINK?! REVIEW!! more drama happens the next chapter...hahahaha trust me xD

**CONFIRMATIONS:**

**-when Edward seemed deep in thought in Bella's bedroom, it was because she said 'boyfriend' and as you can see, he was hoping it would soon be changed to fiancé xD**

**- also, when he proposed to her, I took the line from **_**Eclipse**_**, so credits go to Stephenie Meyer, the author of Eclipse and the creator of the line **

**- And the scream she gave was high-pitched and girly…you know ...when you're like…YESS!! **

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry i havent been updating ive been real busy this weekend! so i truied to get together a good chapter...please read this and if you dont think Tanya and irina's reactions are lame, well just wait because tanya is about to screw bella over. but anyway, this is chapter 16 i tried to make it good REVIEW!**

**and btw, the povs change quite a lot in this hcapter. and Chapter 16 has been divided into two aprts because they all fit under the same title...Things Unwanted**

**CHAPTER 16! READ! TIME: Starts on Monday around err...9 PM i guess  
ENDS: around 3 AM Tuesday**

**CHAPTER 16 – THINGS UNWANTED (Part 1)**

**EDWARD POV**

I couldn't believe how jubilant I felt when Bella agreed to become my wife. I mean, finally she can officially be mine and no one else's, and I can officially be hers and nobody else's. Sure, I haven't been with her _that _long, but somehow I knew that this is how it should happen, how it's _meant to be._

So here I am, walking (human pace) back to the house, hand in hand with an angel. What have I ever done to deserve _anyone_ like her? She's beautiful, smart, crafty, and even her klutziness adds onto her incredible character.

I couldn't prevent the smile that threatened to spread across my face. I swear I haven't been happier in 90 years.

"Hmm…" Bella said as she stared at her ring. Her expression became worried. "How much money did you spent on it?"

"I didn't spend any money on it. It was my mother's," I assured her. I saw Bella sigh with relief. Then a beautiful smile split her face and she reached up and gently pressed her lips to mine.

**TANYA POV**

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy!!" Alice squealed blissfully. God, why won't she shut the hell up?

She gathered everyone into the family room and won't tell us why, and refuses to let anyone leave. I swear – for a tiny thing she can be extremely annoying. I mean, I could be somewhere else right now, doing something more….beneficial…instead of sitting here on the couch listening to Alice's high-pitched, girly squeals.

"Alice, for the last time, why are we here?! I need to meet up with my online boyfriend!" I complained.

Alice shot a glare at me. "He. Will. Wait," she said firmly.

Then Alice's eyes lit up and she shouted, "3, 2, 1!" then the front door opened and Edward and Bella walked in, hand in hand, both grinning hugely.

"Um…Hi?" Bella said, her expression confused as she stared at Alice. Suddenly, Bella's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. I looked at Alice, who nodded her head, still bouncing up and down and grinning wildly.

"So…Bella…you have anything you wanna tell us?" Alice questioned, playing dumb.

"Um…" Bella stole a glance at Edward, who grinned crookedly at her. He's so hot.

"The sun is shining?" Bella said as she stared at all of us.

Alice put her hands on her hips and gave Bella a stern look. "Don't make me," she threatened.

Bella laughed and said, "Edward and I are getting married."

Thats when I notice the silver ring on her finger. WHAT. THE. HELL.

**BELLA POV**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs, making me and everyone else plug their ears. Before I could scold her, she lithely danced over to hug me and Edward.

"I had a vision," Alice said cheerfully. Of course.

As soon as she moved out of the way, I saw that everyone in the room had huge smiles on their faces, with the exception of Tanya and Irina, who were glaring at me.

Carlisle and Esme came up together and they gave each of us a hug.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're marrying Edward. I've waited for this moment all of my existence," Esme genuinely said to me as she pulled me into a motherly hug.

"And you Edward, I'm so glad you've finally found her," Esme said. She looked like she was about to cry…if she could.

Then Carlisle came up. For once, his wise and calm face looked childish and jubilant. "Congratulations, guys! Bella, I'm honored to finally have the chance for you to be my official daughter. I'm exceptionally happy for you two!" Then he, too, pulled us in for a hug.

As soon as I was out of Carlisle's grasp, I was pulled into Tony's and Kate's. "Congratulations, Bella and Edward. We're so happy for you," Tony said. Kate looked like she wanted to cry (if she could) from happiness.

I heard a booming laugh and felt myself being lifted off the ground into a huge bear hug. Emmett….along with Rosalie and Jasper.

"A'IGHT LITTLE SIS!" Emmett exclaimed. Then he turned to Edward and shouted, "FINALLY, MY BRO HAS SEEN THE LIGHT!"

Rosalie smacked her husband playfully on the head, a gleeful smile playing on her beautiful face. Rose turned to look at me, and her eyes were soft as she hugged me.

"Bella, I'm so happy for you! I truly am excited that I'm going to have you as my sister," Rosalie said sincerely. Then she turned to Edward and said, "Congratulations" as she hugged her brother.

Then Alice reappeared with Jasper behind her, who was smiling kindly at me. Jasper put his arm around my shoulder and said, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Jazz!" I responded cheerfully. Then I looked up at Edward, who grinned at me crookedly.

"LEMME SEE THE RING!" Alice screamed. Before I could respond, she yanked my left hand out of Edward's right hand and began admiring it.

She stared at it lovingly for a moment, until she slowly turned her head up to face me, giving me a puppy dog face.

"Alice…" I started. "Alice…no. Please, no, no!" I yelled. I watched as Alice's face turned into an irresistible puppy dog face/pout.

"Awww…Please Bella?! Just an itsy bitsy wedding dress…about 5,000 dollars or more and maybe a nice wedding in Singapore? I've never been to Singapore! I heard its beautiful there," Alice pleaded, trying to be persuasive.

"Alice! Remember Human Bella? She didn't like people spending so much money on her! Vampire Bella doesn't like it either. Alice I want this to be a small wedding," I complained. There is no way I could let Alice plan my wedding without overdoing it.

"It will be!" Alice replied innocently. "...Just in Singapore with a 5,000 dollar or more dress on you."

"And not so expensive?" I argued.

Alice groaned. "Enough whining! We've got a wedding to plan!" Alice yelled and she grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs.

"HELP!" I screamed at Jasper and Edward, who just stood there chuckling. Stupid chucklers.

**TANYA POV**

After I heard the news, I quickly grabbed Irina and stumbled out of the room and into my bedroom.

"What the hell? Why is Edward marrying that…that WHORE!" I screamed (yet still whispered).

"I…I don't know," Irina said. She looked worried about the current situation.

"Why don't my powers ever seem to affect Edward? I mean, come on, that Truth or Dare kiss was _hot._ How could that _not_ change things?" I ranted.

"I don't know…but that kiss really made Bella mad. And remember when she snapped back? Holy cow, she looked like she wanted to end it with Edward," Irina said with a shudder.

It took a moment for everything to process in my mind. Then, it clicked. "Irina, you're a genius," I said proudly and a devious smile formed on my face. Just a few more antics until Bella loses it...

**BELLA POV**

Eventually, after several hours of gossip and outfit-searching, it was time to say good-bye to the guys for their hunting trip.

Alice, Rosalie, and I hurried down the stairs to our mates, who greeted us at the bottom of the staircase.

"Edward!" I said cheerfully as I skipped down the stairs and into Edward's awaiting arms. "Have fun and come back ASAP. I'll miss you," I whispered in his ear. I pulled back, still locked in Edward's embrace, and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Don't worry, love, I'll be back before you know it. Be safe," Edward said, his sweet breath making me melt. Then he took my left hand and gently kissed the ring on my finger before giving me another kiss on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered and pulled back to head out with the rest of the guys. I didn't miss the fact that Tanya was waiting at the doorway; I didn't miss the fact that she ran her hand across Edward's chest and through Edward's copper-colored hair as he ran out the door. I could tell he felt very uncomfortable from the….touches.

A low snarl built in my chest, until I felt Alice tug on my arm and pull me up the stairs.

"Not now. We've got girl time and wedding details to discuss! Which means…shopping!" Alice squealed dreamily. Oh, crap.

Alice, Rose, and I spent the next five hours in my room gushing over dresses in magazines and "Bella we need to change your wardrobe's". It was actually quite exciting. Rose was really nice to me, and she wasn't like that mean vampire I used to see. And Alice was her usual bubbly self. It was actually the first time I spent quality girl time in many years.

We gossiped about Tanya and Irina all the while looking for a wedding dress. We also went through the possible dates and times of the wedding.

"Gosh! I can't find ANY dress that will look make Edward trip soon-to-be Isabella Marie Cullen!" Alice shouted as she slammed shut the magazine she was holding. "Where's the computer?"

"Down the hallway to the right," I said and sighed. There is no doubt that she wasn't kidding about the 5,000 dollar dress or more thing.

As soon as Alice bounced out of the bedroom, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to face Rosalie, whose eyes held sorrow and love.

"Bella, I'm really, _really_ sorry about…you know…when we first met. I know I glared at you and was really mean to you, and I'm truly sorry. To be honest, I was jealous of you. I mean, you were human, and I wasn't. You could have little babies and all that, something I would never be able to do. And…Edward loves you," Rosalie said.

I stared at her, completely clueless. "Oh, um, its fine Rosalie. But…what do you mean by Edward loves me? Is that…wrong?"

"Oh, No! No of course not, Bella!" Rosalie said incredulously. "I mean, of course he loves you. It's just that…when I was human, I had the perfect life. I was beautiful, rich, and all the men wanted me. Eventually I grew accustomed to all the adoration from the men, until I got raped by my fiancé," Rosalie said disgustedly.

I couldn't prevent the involuntary gasp that escaped from my mouth. "Rose…I'm so sorry," I said genuinely, feeling pity for her. But Rose smiled at me.

"Thanks, Bella, but its fine really. You had nothing to do with it. He was drunk and never actually loved me…plus I might've killed him in vengeance…" Rosalie said with a sly grin which caused us both to laugh. "But anyway, Carlisle found me and changed me and I became a member of the Cullen coven. When I met Edward, he showed no sign of interest for me. At all. And it infuriated me at first, because well, I was shallow and I guess…slightly full of myself. I was so used to every guy that lay eyes on me wanting me, but Edward wasn't like that. Until he met you.

"When he fell head over heels for you, I got jealous. _'How could he love a pathetic human?'_ I thought…no offense, Bella. But I just couldn't understand why he didn't show the slightest of interest for _me, _Rosalie Hale. Or Cullen now, I guess."

I stared at Rosalie with a dubious yet awe-struck expression. She'd just told me how she was transformed and why. "Oh…Rosalie I'm so sorry!" I whispered and threw my arms around her neck. "If I had known…"

"No, Bella, it's alright. I accept that he loves you and not me. Besides, I've got Emmett. I'm truly happy that you and Edward are getting married," Rosalie said sincerely. "And I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this earlier. Edward was always around you, and I wanted to tell you this in private."

I smiled and nodded. "I understand. Thanks, Rose, for telling me. I'd always wondered why you glared at me," I said lightly and she laughed.

Just then, Alice burst through the room.

"I FOUND THE PERFECTO DRESS FOR YOU, BELLA!" Alice screamed jovially. Suddenly, her face became stiff and blank – she was having a vision.

Then she snapped out of it. "Hmm…that's odd."

"What is?" I asked.

"Bella…your future disappeared," Alice responded as I heard a gasp come from Rosalie.

"W-What?" I stammered.

"I don't know. All I saw was the doorbell ringing, and then you opening the door…but then everything went black and I couldn't see who was in the doorway," Alice said, panicking.

Then the doorbell rang, and all three of us looked at each other, astonished and panicked. "I guess we'll find out soon," I muttered.

All three of us got up and hurried down the stairs. I was the first to the door and when I opened it, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"J-JACOB?!"

--  
WHATD YOU GUYS THINK?! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
And if it wasnt that great..sorry...but i do want you honestt opinions. REVIEWAWAY PLEASE!  
oh and i hope i didnt forget anything important...lemme know if i did. :P


	17. Chapter 16 Part 2

alrighty chapter 16 :D THANKS FOR REVIEWING FOR CHAPTER 16 PART 1! : can i try to get 80 or 85 reviews? Please review!  
Jake's back...muahahahahhhaha

READ AND REVIEW!

--

**CHAPTER 16 – THINGS UNWANTED (Part 2)**

**BELLA POV**

"J-JACOB?" I squeaked. I looked at the colossal, copper-skinned, muscular boy standing before me, disbelief coloring my face. I sure hope my eyes were tricking me and that the boy in front of me was _not_ Jacob Black.

"Bella," Jacob responded gravely. There goes all my hope, not that there was much of it in the first place.

Jacob wrinkled his nose in digust. That's when I noticed the bitter, stinky odor coming from him.

"Err…Jake…you stink," I said nervously.

Jacob timidly laughed and said, "Yeah so do you Bella we need to talk," all in one breath.

Before I could respond, I heard a snarl come from Alice. She truly looked frightening as her lip curved and revealed her glistening white teeth in a snarl.

"So talk," Alice growled.

"_Alone_," Jacob growled in return.

"Wait, why can't I go by myself?" I questioned Alice.

"Because your best friend is a _werewolf._ You see the Cullen's and the werewolves have a treaty –"

"Which you broke," Jacob interrupted, his hands shaking. Alice glared at Jacob.

"- a treaty that we cannot bite a human-"

"Bite," Jacob interrupted again, eyeing me.

"-otherwise they can attack –"

"You crazy bloodsuckers," Jacob finished.

I stared at the two of them, completely stunned. Werewolf? How odd. Though it didn't make me run and scream, I mean, I'm a vampire. That's fantasy enough. "Uh…wait Jacob…the Cullen's didn't change me."

"Yeah, right, trust a bloodsucker," Jacob growled sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

I glared at him. "What do you have against vampires anyway?"

"Bella, werewolves and vampires are adversaries. We're enemies. The reason they exist is because we do," Rosalie said. She'd been quiet all along I forgot that she was standing right next to me.

"Oh," I said. Then I turned to Jacob. "Well just because I'm a vampire and you're a werewolf doesn't mean I'm not your friend anymore Jake."

Jacob snorted. "HAH! Right, right. 90 years and you expect me to be the same? I'm twenty years old, and you'll forever be 18. I'm a werewolf, you are a vampire. I could probably tear you apart at this instant if I wanted to, since your little leech friends broke the treaty."

"THEY DIDN'T BREAK THE TREATY YOU FOOL!" I yelled at him. Wow, I never thought I'd call Jacob a fool. "I WAS ABOUT TO BE KILLED IN VENGEANCE BY VICTORIA, AN EVIL VAMPIRE, AND THANKS TO ANOTHER VAMPIRE, WHO WAS NOT A CULLEN OR A HALE, I'M HERE BEFORE YOU, YELLING AT YOU!" I screamed.

Jacob looked taken aback. He should be. "Oh…I see we have some stuff to catch up on. Come for a walk with me Bella."

Before I could answer he grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door and dragged me into the forest. "Let's walk," he said, releasing my arm and stepping away. Like we aren't already.

"So tell me more about the treaty," I called to Jacob.

"A long time ago, Carlisle and one of my grandfathers made a treaty between vampire and werewolf to keep peace within the two kinds. The treaty stated that we would keep off each other's land. For the vampires, it would be the La Push area they had to stay away from. A boundary line divided the two separate territories.

The treaty also, as we said before, stated that a Cullen can't bite a human."

I nodded. "Jake…how come you're still alive?" I asked.

Jacob sighed. "Because werewolves don't grow old unless they stop changing for a while. And no, I don't need a full moon to transform into a wolf," Jacob said, chuckling.

I became even more curious. "When did this happen to you? When did you find out you were a werewolf. I thought you didn't believe in those myths and legends about werewolves and vampires."

"I didn't. It happened to me after you…died. I was sixteen and didn't know what was happening to me until I met Sam Uley, the leader of the La Push werewolf pack. He was the one that explained to me everything…transforming and stuff. In fact, Sam was the one that tracked your scent in Alaska. He told me and it made me curious, because everyone thought you were dead, though you technically are."

Jacob sighed and continued, "Well, after we discovered that there were no more vampires in the La Push and Forks area, we, well _I_, stopped transforming in a wolf. That was about four years ago, since we spotted some black-haired leech who got away before we could capture him."

_Laurent._

"Oh," I responded. I truly wanted to run over and hug Jacob and tell him I was sorry and that I still wanted him to be my friend, but I knew I couldn't. One, he doesn't like vampires, and two, he stinks.

Jacob stopped walking and sighed as I stopped and turned to face him, five yards away. "Bella, I went through 89 years thinking you were dead. To be honest, I missed you. I didn't believe the story that you got lost in the woods and was killed by wolves. Of course I didn't, because I would've been there. Your body went missing, and Charlie spent 10 years, TEN YEARS of his life looking for you, refusing to believe that you were gone forever. I was the one who had to comfort him, and Renee, and Phil and that kid Mike all the while comfort me. It was horrible! Charlie later died of a stroke, and soon after Renee, Phil, and Billy died too."

I felt so guilty. Ten years? Looking for me while I was all the way in Alaska? Poor Jacob. It had to have crushed Charlie and everyone, thinking I was dead when what really happened was I turned into a vampire.

"Bella, I was devastated when you 'died'. The pack kept stressing over the thoughts in my head – we can hear each other's thoughts – about you."

"About…me?" I asked, snapping out of my guiltiness.

Jacob nodded. "Things I never got to say to you."

I stared, clueless as usual, but some part of me felt worried.

Jacob walked over to me in three large strides and stood before me. The smell was awful, and we both knew it.

He took a deep breath (wrinkling his nose) and said, "Bella Swan, I'm in love with you, and I've loved you ever since we met."

My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped slightly. "Jake I-"

I couldn't finish, because in a split second his warm lips crashed onto mine, one of his hands on my waist and the other in my hair.

It caught me off guard, and at first I was so shocked to realize what was happening…what I was doing. I started smacking Jacob as hard as I could on his chest, and began pulling him away, but all he did was pull closer. Ah…now I know how Edward felt. Edward.

I thrashed and pushed, until finally I decided to kick him on the chin extremely hard. Heh…it worked.

"OW!" he yelped after we broke apart.

"Serves you right!" I screamed, dry-sobbing and stomping away. "JAKE! YOU PATHETIC JERK…MORON…_DOG_!"

"What the hell was that for?" Jacob yelled.

"THAT was for kissing a _vampire_ against her will. THIS – "I walked over and punched him with all my might in the face – "is for kissing the fiancé of Edward Cullen!"

At that Jacob looked heartbroken, but I didn't care.

"Oh," he said. "You're marrying him." Then his eyes moved to the ring on my finger, and it felt as if a knife went through me. Sigh, the guiltiness came back.

"Just leave, Jacob," I said quietly and ran home, ignoring the shocked Jacob behind me. I glanced once back and saw only a shred of black cloth from his jeans.

Jacob loves me. But I love Edward. And if Edward found out about this, I'd be dead meat.

**SOMEONE'S POV**

As soon as Bella and Jacob were out the door, I crept through the window of the bedroom and stepped outside to spy. I saw Bella and Jacob walking into the forest at human pace. As soon as Jacob let go of Bella's arm, he stepped away from her, creating approximately a five yard distance between the two.

I slowly followed them, being sure to keep quite a large distance so they don't recognize my scent, and crept behind a large tree trunk.

After a few minutes of conversation about werewolves and all that, something caught my attention.

"Bella, I was devastated when you 'died'. The pack kept stressing over the thoughts in my head – we can hear each other's thoughts – about you," Jacob said.

"About…me?" Bella squeaked nervously.

"Things I never got to say to you," Jacob said.

Then I watched as he walked over to her and took a deep breath. I could tell they both felt uncomfortable about the distance and the _smell_.

"Bella Swan, I'm in love with you, and I've loved you ever since we met."

"Jake I –" Bella started, but she didn't get to finish her sentence, because Jacob's mouth was on hers in a millisecond. Oh. My. God.

I saw Bella thrashing around in his arms, tugging on his hair and shoving at his chest. But who cares? Bella lip-locked with someone other than Edward.

I hurried back to my bedroom, replaying the scene in my head. Bella and Jacob kissed, though Bella is _Edward's_ fiancé. If Edward found out, Bella would be dead meat.

**WHATD YOU GUYS THINK? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Any suggestions on who SOMEONE might be? What do you think edward will say IF he finds out? can they keep it from him? MUAHAHAHAHA review please and tell me what you think!  
**

**THANKS FOR READING :D chapter 17 will comee...eventually...**


	18. Chapter 17

ughhh sorry this chapter kinda stinks...im kinda sick right now (i know its usmmer...) but like i feel like throwing up and i have a hedcahe and stuff so yeah. but i tried to make it good to post up a new chap...and if i forgot something lemme know and ill trry to edit it. :D other than that, READ AND REVIEW!

**CHAPTER 17 – WELCOME BACK**

BELLA POV

After ditching Jacob, I ran straight through the door to my home and bumped into Alice and Rosalie. Why were they standing in the doorway? No idea. But I needed them, so I grabbed them and ran up the stairs to my bedroom.

Soon, I shut the door and locked it. (Though it's kind of pointless in a house of vampires)

"Guys…Jacob kissed me," I said loud enough for only them to hear.

Alice's eyes widened and Rosalie dropped her jaw. "He WHAT!" Rosalie yelled.

"SHHH!!" I exclaimed. "But get this right – HE kissed ME. Not vice versa. Alright?"

"Wow. Wait tell us exactly what happened after he pulled you out the door," Alice said.

I told them about the whole treaty and what Jacob said about my funeral and everything. Then I told them about the kiss and how I punched and thrashed around in his arms until I kicked him and he finally let go of me.

"Well…at least you punched him. He deserved it," Rosalie muttered. "Once a guy came up to me and randomly kissed me against my will. Yeah, I know how you feel."

I groaned. "Please, _please_ don't tell Edward! He would totally freak if he knew. And then he'd go blaming himself for not protecting me and stuff like that. And then he'll rat on about the different bad scenarios of kissing a werewolf and please just please don't tell Edward!" I pleaded.

Alice and Rosalie nodded. "Does anyone else know about this?" Alice asked.

"No," I murmured.

--

"Wow, Alice, I love the dress!" I exclaimed. Alice showed me a picture of the dress on the Internet. It was a white, strapless wedding dress with a three-layer bottom and veil. To complete the look Alice chose a diamond tiara for me to wear.

"I know you love it," Alice said proudly as she called for an appointment for fitting.

After the call, we hurried back to my room to start packing since I'm moving in with the Cullen's.

"Wow. You totally need new wardrobe," Alice said as she looked around in my closet.

"Gee…that's a shock. Coming from you," I told her sarcastically. I glanced at Rosalie, who was filing her nails. She caught me looking at her and gave a dazzling smile.

"After you move in, we are SO going shopping!" Alice squealed happily. Oh, crap, no.

Alice's face lit up even more and she gasped in realization. "YOU'RE MOVING IN! YAY!" she exclaimed and starting bouncing around the room. "We are going to have so much fun!"

I smiled. Moving in with the Cullen's has been one of my many dreams. Now, it can finally happen. "Everyone's okay with it…right? I'm not barging in or anything?" I asked quietly.

Alice immediately stopped bouncing and came to sit down next to me. "Of course not. This is what all of us have ever wanted, Bella. You have been family since forever. It's time you move in," Alice reassured me.

I giggled – Alice always knew how to cheer me up.

We spent the rest of the time making more wedding preparations and Alice and Rosalie helped me pack some of my things to move in.

Eventually, Alice's face became blank.

"The guys are home!" she said cheerfully and she ran out of the room.

I didn't need to think twice before I heard the car pull up in the driveway. Rosalie and I hurried down the stairs to meet our mates.

When I got out the door, I was greeted by a god-like, bronze-colored hair vampire named Edward Cullen. His eyes were a rich, liquid gold and I immediately got lost in them the moment I saw them.

"Hey, love," Edward whispered in my ear. I was able to pull a smile before he kissed me.

Soon I felt dizzy and I had to pull away for air, not that I really needed it. I took his hand and pulled him inside the house to the living room.

"So, how was the trip?" I asked him.

"It was fun I guess, I mean, I saw Emmett running from a skunk…" Edward replied. I pictured Emmett running from a skunk and burst out laughing, Edward joining in. "It wasn't the greatest hunt, though…since you weren't there," he whispered seductively.

I stared at him and he grinned crookedly at me. Ahh…NO! He's dazzling me again. I couldn't even pull back into reality before I felt his lips on mine. My hands were in his bronze-colored hair and his hands were on my back.

He pulled back and frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

Edward grinned at me. "I feel dirty from the hunt. I think I'll go take a shower…then we can continue," he responded, winking at me.

I laughed. "Alright, I'll be in my room."

Before he could leave, though, Tanya interrupted – of course.

"Hey, Eddie," she whispered seductively, completely ignoring me. Eddie?

Edward grimaced at her choice of words. Being the gentleman, he replied, "Tanya."

His grip tightened on me.

"What's wrong, Eddie? We used to have _so_ much fun together!" she muttered, slowly leaning into him. Edward immediately tensed.

"Fun? Wait, what? Edward?" I questioned. Edward avoided my eyes and my gaze reluctantly shifted to Tanya.

"Oh, Eddie here and I used to have a bunch of good times together. Right, Eddie?" Tanya said, staring at Edward. I, too, stared at him.

After a minute of getting nothing, Tanya got up and left.

"Well?" I asked him, impatience slowly starting to take over me.

Edward sighed in defeat. "You know how Tanya can manipulate a man's feelings and make them fall for her? Well about 250 years ago, she tried it on me, and for a moment it worked. She was able to get me to want her, but it was only for five minutes or so before I realized what was happening. It wasn't too difficult with my mind-reading skills. She's constantly using it on me, and I'm trying my best to resist."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" I demanded.

"I didn't think it mattered. Tanya is just exaggerating to make you angry. Don't fall for it," he said and he leaned in a gently kissed me. "I think I'll go shower now," he murmured and I got up.

In a flash he was gone and replaced by Alice and Jasper.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hi Bella," Jasper said. Alice just smiled at me.

"Uh…why are you here?" I questioned.

"No reason," Alice replied looking around the room. "Let's go finish packing, Bella!"

Before I could answer, she pulled me up to my bedroom and began rummaging through my closet.

"First, you need to take a quick shower!" Alice told me. She threw me a royal blue tank top, a pair of denim shorts, and a white hoodie. "Go shower!"

She exclaimed and she shoved me into my bathroom.

After my shower, I put on the clothes Alice provided for me and when I got back out, Alice had already packed most of my things.

Alice turned to look at me, her face calculating. "Hmm…perfect as always," she said cheerfully.

I smiled sheepishly at her. Abruptly, Alice's face became blank. Before I knew it, Alice shoved me out the door to Edward's bedroom and threw open the door. The scene before me was horrifying!

There was a girl dressed in ONLY undergarments, and a guy in boxers. And the girl was intensely kissing the guy, who looked slightly shocked and uncomfortable. They both abruptly pulled apart and I took the chance to observe my surroundings.

"Tanya?!" I said. My eyes shifted to the guy. "E-Edward?"

--  
**Alright how was it? T-T sorry i feel kinda..ugh right now lol so review plz! thanks for reading ill have the next chap up asap and if you are one of those people who are waiting for the whole face off between bella and tanya...hahahah...i recommend you read the next chapter cuz you JUST might get wat you want... grins mischievously :D**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**


	19. Chapter 18

**alrightyy...the chapter youve ALLL been waiting forr...face off between bella and tanya. truths revealed. lots of cussing...sorry.  
they need to express their anger somehow. sorry i couldnt get it out sooner. i kept reediting this chapter, adding and taking out stuff...because i reallyy wanted this to express how frustrated Bella is about the whole situation. i tried to make it as extensive as possible and include all the necessary things in a cat fight, so yeah. sorry if its not what you expected :(**

**Warning: Language is inexcusable at points.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**--**

**CHAPTER 18 – COLLISION**

BELLA POV

At that moment, my jaw dropped and hurt touched my eyes. It was, however, quickly vanquished by anger and fury…

"YOU BITCH!" I screamed at the stop of my lungs, well aware that everyone heard me. I glared, furious at Tanya, while Alice struggled to keep me from lunging at her.

After my loud exclamation, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle and everyone else came to see what was going on, but I ignored them. My eyes were on the prey – Tanya. I was the predator. It was like hunting all over again, though this prey would be harder to kill.

At the sight of everyone, Tanya quickly threw on a robe and sped out of the room. I pushed through everyone and was hot on her heels, and we both knew I wouldn't give up.

"Bitch!" I yelled again.

"Whore!" she screamed.

She came to a stop in the living room and turned to face me. My eyes were definitely pitch black and I felt like…like a _vampire_. Deadly. Lethal. Livid.

By then I could sense everyone in the room, watching and listening as Alice filled them in on what happened. (Edward was wearing all of the proper attire in case you were wondering) Poor Jasper, I was definitely screwing him over with my anger. I glanced at him and saw he looked slightly angry and confused because of the emotions roaming in the room. My gaze moved back to Tanya.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I shouted.

"Edward Cullen is mine! That's what I was thinking!" Tanya screamed back.

"Well has it ever occurred to you that he doesn't want you?"

"How could he not want me? I'm perfect. Better than something pathetic like you!" Tanya growled.

I believe I heard a snarl come from Edward, or Alice, or maybe Emmett. Or maybe all three of them.

"Well maybe to him, I'm not pathetic!" I said, holding up my hand to show her the ring on my finger. "And to answer your question, I can name a whole lot of reasons why he wouldn't want you."

"Well then," Tanya said, gesturing me with her hand to continue. How oblivious can she be?

"Uh…well you are full of yourself, you threaten people, you try to separate two lovers in a relationship, you're a one-night stand type of girl, and you make out with other people's boyfriends and fiancés. That's just to name a few," I said casually.

Tanya smiled angelically at me. "Everyone should have a chance with me," she said proudly.

I snorted. "I don't care! A chance with you is loveless!" I took a deep breath. "Regardless, women, don't make out with other people's boyfriends and fiancés for two minutes! You don't need to be a vampire to know that!" I said the last part exasperatedly. Such a disgrace to women kind – vampire or not.

"It was a stupid dare in the game Truth or _Dare_!" Tanya defended.

"Yeah, a dare that you planned!" I yelled at her.

"What can I say? I'm using my resources better than you are."

"Oh, right, right. And what about the incident before we both ended up here in this room?

"_That_ was to prove to Edward that you are an average girl vampire and I'm a way hotter and better vampire."

I rolled my eyes. "A hotter and better vampire with hormonal problems."

"Oh please, you're not going to tell me that you don't get intoxicated by Edward's looks?" I stared at her for a moment. I had to admit, she was right. I always got dazed by his gold eyes, sweet breath, muscular chest…perfect lips…perfect facial features…oh God.

Tanya smirked and I internally groaned. "Yeah, well, you don't see _me_ undressing him in my mind."

Tanya glared at me. "Well you don't see _me_ falling apart and having to be sewn back together again," Tanya snapped. Her words hurt, and I grimaced, recalling the time that Edward and the rest of the Cullen's left me. I _was_ shattered.

"At least I don't try to steal other people's fiancés," I replied.

"At least I'm not a whore."

"At least I'm not a slut!"

"At least _I_ didn't almost get killed by a vampire!"

"Well _I _don't go around threatening to kill vampires named Bella because of one stupid conversation!" I yelled angrily, giving Tanya a 'you know what I'm talking about' look. It became a compare and contrast game…really.

"Whore!" Tanya shouted.

"Slut!"

"GIRLS!" Esme and Kate screamed in unison. Everyone else in the room was horror-struck or amused by the scene before them. But Tanya and I ignored them and proceeded with our little game.

"At least I don't use man-manipulative powers on people's soulmates!" I yelled.

"At least I _have_ man-manipulative powers!"

"That you use on people's soulmates," I added for her. In return, I recieved a glare from Tanya.

"Well at least _I_ don't go making out with other people's fiances!"

"At least _I_ don't go making out with _werewolves!"_ Tanya shouted.

Her response took me off guard. I heard everyone, including me, gasp. Tanya smiled, glad over her victory.

"W-what?" I stammered. I glanced at Rosalie and Alice, who look horror-struck. "We didn't tell," Alice mouthed to me, her hands up, palms forward. Everyone else looked baffled.

"You heard me. I don't go kissing werewolves, especially that one named Jacob Black," Tanya said, smirking. An eerie silence spread throughout the room. Jasper didn't even try to use his power, knowing it'd be useless. Everyone's faces were astonished, some fearful.

"Oh? Am I sensing disbelief?" Tanya sneered, looking around the room. "Well, why don't we ask little Irina here? She saw the whole thing, am I right, Irina?" Tanya asked, pulling a smirking Irina in front of me.

"Not the whole thing, but enough," Irina said triumphantly. I glared at both of them, fuming.

"Bella will you care to ex-"

"Stay out of this, Edward," I snapped, instantly regretting it as I saw the hurt in his eyes. "I'll explain later," I said, glaring at Irina and Tanya.

"Well, maybe enough isn't enough to tell the whole truth, Irina. Maybe you should've watched the _whole_ show," I said, crossing my arms across my chest. "You _know_ I couldn't have prevented it."

"Oh, could you have prevented it?" Tanya smirked.

"No. I just said I couldn't have prevented it. You would understand that if you had paid more attention." I internally laughed at her ignorance. "It took me off guard, really," I muttered truthfully.

"We'll see, _Bella_. At least I dump them before I move on," Tanya said, smirking.

"Are you sure they don't dump you _first_?" I questioned.

"Dumping you is what Edward should do," Tanya said, ignoring my question.

"He said he wouldn't leave me again, he promised me," I murmured, my voice slightly cracking, my eyes on the floor.

"Says the girl who lost him once," Tanya sneered.

"Says the girl who never had him," I replied solemnly as I moved my gaze onto Tanya's shocked face. Tanya gave me a lethal glare before walking away with Irina.

I, on the other hand, stood rooted on the spot, motionless and frozen. I just collided with a vampire bitch. W-o-w.

--  
okay so i used the line you people suggested, so THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTION! i tried to find a good place to use it. and to answer your questions, those of you who guessed or thought irina were correct. IT WAS IRINA who was that someone. i fooled you, thinking it was tanya there hah? lol jk jk jk but yeah. if u have any questions, PM me. :P

**Do you think Bella and Edward should talk this over calmly, get into a heated argument, or both? Review and lemme know!**

REVIEW WITH YOUR SUGGESTIONS AND COMMENTS PLEASE!


	20. Chapter 19

**okay this is chapter 19 of the story COLLISION. finally. lol imn soo soooooo sorry i havent been updating as quickly as usual!! if your one of those people who have noticed, i have a new story out called _Unwelcome Past and True Eternity_. Please give it a shot if you can! I'm currently working on both simultaneously, so yeah sorry.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**thanks fr the help BubblyPanda! oh and thanks for your suggestions on the heated arguemtn and calmness and all that. i was thinking both too, but i wasnt sure :D**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**--**

**CHAPTER 19 – ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE**

EDWARD POV

"I think I'll go shower now," I murmured and got up.

When I arrived in my room, I grabbed a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt and laid them on my bed before heading into the shower. It was pleasant…feeling the warmth of the water on my cold skin.

I rinsed my hair and washed myself before getting out. I put on a pair of plaid boxers and draped the towel around my neck so the two ends of it were dangling in front.

I proceeded to the door to get my clothes, but as soon as the door was open, I smelled the scent of lavender. Oh, no, _Tanya_. There she was, lying on my bed in nothing but a bra and panties. It was disgusting and repulsive.

"Tanya?!" I said incredulously while looking around franticly for my clothes. I looked around the room, only to find Tanya holding them away from me.

"Edward," she replied in what was supposed to be a seductive tone…I think.

I hurried over to my suitcase to grab another outfit, but was thwarted by Tanya. She was in front of me in a flash, her fingertips touching my bare chest.

She tried to smile at me seductively (I think). "Aww…we don't wanna do that, now do we?" Tanya said.

"Um…_I_ do," I said curtly. I reached around her but her hand grabbed onto my wrist and placed it onto her hip. Suddenly I started feeling lust towards her…No…no she was using her power on me.

"Tanya, Tanya stop," I said sternly, pulling my arm out of her grip. "Tanya, leave, and go put clothes on. I don't like you and this whole situation is making me hate you even more."

Now she was sitting on my suitcase. How sickening. I hurried to the bathroom, but on my way there, two things happened simultaneously: I smelled the scent of freesias as well as another sweet scent and Tanya pulled me into a rough kiss just a second before the door whipped open, revealing Alice and Bella standing in the doorway.

I broke apart from Tanya, cursing under my breath. I turned to look at Bella and saw hurt in her eyes.

"Tanya? E-Edward?" I was about to explain when she turned to Tanya and screamed, "YOU BITCH!" and Bella, my sweet angel, looked extremely murderous.

In a flash everyone showed up to see what was going on and I quickly threw on the green t-shirt and jeans. Then I realized Tanya and Bella weren't in the room. I rushed out with everyone trailing behind me to find Bella and Tanya arguing in the living room.

Bella looked furious and her eyes were flat black. Tanya's expression was unfathomable.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Bella shouted at Tanya.

"Edward Cullen is mine! That's what I was thinking!" Tanya screamed back, anger slowly increasing.

"Well has it ever occurred to you that he doesn't want you?"

"How could he not want me? I'm perfect. Better than something pathetic like you!" Tanya said angrily.

Alice, Emmett, and I growled at Tanya, who basically ignored us.

They continued to argue , one snapping at the other, calling each other names and all that. It was horrible to watch – my poor Bella…in this situation because of me. It was painful to watch.

"Whore!" Tanya yelled. I flinched.

"Slut!" Bella snapped.

"At least _I_ don't go making out with other people's fiancés!"

"At least I don't go making out with _werewolves!"_ Tanya yelled back.

Suddenly, I felt my heart sink. Bella kissed a werewolf? How? How did she stand the smell…How could she…kiss another man?

"W-what?" Bella stuttered. So…did this mean that Tanya wasn't lying? That Bella, _my_ Bella, kissed a werewolf? All the things he could've done to her!

"You heard me. I don't go kissing werewolves, especially that one named Jacob Black," Tanya said, smirking. I stared at her in disbelief, but the look on Bella's face seemed to show that Tanya wasn't kidding or making up a false story.

"Oh? Am I sensing disbelief?" Tanya sneered, looking around the room. "Well, why don't we ask little Irina here? She saw the whole thing, am I right, Irina?" Tanya asked, pulling Irina in front of Bella.

"Not the whole thing, but enough," Irina said proudly. That was it, I had to understand and get things straight.

"Bella will you care to ex-" I started, but Bella stopped me.

"Stay out of this, Edward," she growled at me. I stared at her, feeling hurt and confused.

Bella looked at me and her expression softened a little. "I'll explain later."

Then she turned back to Tanya wearing a livid and deadly expression.

"Well, maybe enough isn't enough to tell the whole truth, Irina. Maybe you should've watched the _whole_ show," she said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, could you have prevented it?" Tanya asked incredulously.

"No. It took me off guard, really," Bella muttered quietly.

"We'll see, _Bella_. At least I dump them before I move on," Tanya said, snickering. I looked at Bella, hurt written all over my face.

"Are you sure they don't dump you _first_?"

"Dumping you is what Edward should do," Tanya said.

"He said he wouldn't leave me again, he promised me," Bella murmured. I looked at her, determination crossing my face. I would not leave her, because no matter her action, I could not live without her.

"Says the girl who lost him once," Tanya sneered.

"Says the girl who never had him," Bella replied confidently. Tanya glared at her before walking away with Irina.

Bella stood motionless as a silence filled the room, her position stiff and her lips in a tight line.

BELLA POV

I took a deep breath and turned around to look at Edward. It pained me to see the hurt expression on his face, the agony conspicuous in his eyes.

"Edward," I said softly. We were standing about four feet apart. I slowly walked over to him and gently stroked his cheek. "Edward, I can explain."

Edward looked even more upset. "Edward, please, please listen to me," I pleaded.

He took my hand off his face and whispered, "Bella…how could you do this to me?"

I was suddenly a bit mad. "Do this to you? What about before this? With Tanya?"

"Bella, love, you don't understand."

"Well then you don't understand my side either," I told him matter-of-factly.

"Alright, but, Bella, why didn't you tell me?" Edward was angry, but he clearly tried to control it. "Why didn't you tell me that you kissed someone else? A _werewolf?_ Don't you understand all the things he could've done to you?! Don't you know about the treaty?!" Edward's voice increased in volume as he spoke each sentence.

Edward paced and finally sat down on the couch while I remained standing. By now everyone had left the room to give us our privacy. "Yes, Edward, I did understand what he could've done to me and I do know about the treaty, but I trusted him."

"Ha! A werewolf," he scoffed.

"A werewolf?! Edward, just because he's a werewolf, Jacob Black was my friend! He was something I'd lost because of my transformation. He deserved to visit me!"

Edward was on his feet, and now we were both yelling. "Jacob Black was a werewolf. He could've killed you!"

"But he didn't! Edward, I'm not _breakable_ anymore. I'm not that weak human Bella I used to be. I'm stronger now, and I can take care of myself!" I retorted.

"Oh yeah?" Edward asked incredulously. "Then explain to me why I had to save you from Laurent."

"You didn't have to save me! I probably could've handled him myself!" The second part was a lie, and Edward saw through it.

"If you can't handle a vampire, how do you expect to fight a werewolf?!" Edward asked.

"Fight? Who said anything about fighting a werewolf? I didn't _fight_ him Edward, he kissed me. That's about the biggest physical contact we came to, besides me punching and kicking him. And besides, why do you have such a grudge against werewolves?! Just because _you _don't like them doesn't mean I have to not like them too!"

"But we are vampires!" Edward yelled. "We are arch enemies. This is what our nature is."

"Okay, fine. So what about the nature of vampires drinking blood? You desperately wanted my blood from when I was human, knowing that you could kill me, but you took me in anyway. Stop being hypocritical, Edward."

"That was exactly why I left you. I did not want to damn your soul or have you be around monsters that could so easily kill you."

"But it doesn't matter, Edward! I _am_ a monster now, and you couldn't stop it. Just like how you couldn't stop the kiss. I'm not _breakable_ anymore, Edward! I'm not that weak anymore," I repeated.

"Bella, he…there was an incredibly high chance of him killing you. Off guard and…and I just cant lose you again! Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't tell you because you'd be all like 'he could've killed you' and 'Bella, how could you trust werewolves?' and naming all of the horrible things that werewolves do and all of the horrible things that could've happened to me!" I shouted. "Oh, and look, I was damn right!"

"That is _not_ a legitimate reason why to not tell your fiancé that you cheated on him," Edward growled.

"Hypocrite!" I yelled at him, feeling a little guilty, but too angry to care. "You cheated on _your_ fiancée so don't go accusing me of something you did too!"

"Well when I cheated, Bella, it didn't involve werewolves," now Edward was furious and so was I.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Being practically naked while cheating on your fiancée is _so_ much better than dealing with werewolves," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, it is. Because it doesn't involve the possibility of death or danger," Edward told me.

"Oh, so you _liked_ her in a bra and panties? For goodness sake Edward, you haven't even seen _me_ like that. And how do you know it didn't involve danger? She could've thrown you out the window naked you know! It's Tanya we're looking at!" I yelled. I felt dangerously close to betting against Alice.

"Bella I didn't like–"

"Oh, and did you even consider _my_ reaction to it?" I interrupted him. "Because right now, it seems pretty dangerous to a number of things!"

"What?" Edward asked dubiously.

"You, me, US!" I shouted, extremely mad.

I saw hurt take anger's place in his eyes. "Bella, he could've killed you. He could've changed into a werewolf and torn you to shreds."

"Oh my _God_ Edward! He threw his lips onto mine after confessing his love to me and I kicked him off of me! Did you hear that? _Confessing his love for me._ He did not injure me in any physical way. Is that too hard to understand?"

"Well Tanya threw herself onto _me_ in nothing but underwear after I stepped out of the shower to get my clothes. Is _that_ too hard to understand?"

I glared at him and plopped down on the couch on the other side of the room. I saw Edward's face go from angry, to hurt, and finally to pain and confusion.

"I still don't understand why you couldn't tell me. We're supposed to be getting married. We're supposed to tell each other everything, like true lovers," Edward said sadly. His smooth, velvety voice was softer now, full of sadness and confusion.

"Edward, I just…I just didn't want you to worry about me. I didn't want you to be overprotective of me because of a werewolf. You were like that when I was human…and it caused you to leave me. You leaving caused me immeasurable pain, more pain then the injuries I got from Victoria. And I can't let that happen again, I can't let us be apart again. I just can't!" I told him, sobbing now.

It hurt so much to think about the time without Edward. The pain, the agony, the _torture_…the thought of never seeing him again, and missing everything about him. It was unbearable pain, and no pain I'd ever experience could match up to it. This only caused me to sob harder.

I felt Edward kneel down on the floor in front of me, his left hand resting gently on my thigh, his right hand lightly stroking my cheek.

"Bella, love," he whispered softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up." I looked into his distressed eyes and saw no hint of dishonesty in them.

"Edward," I said. I sighed. "I'm a jerk," I muttered sadly.

Edward took my face in both of his hands. "Love, you are not a jerk. You the complete opposite of that. You're an angel, _my_ angel, and nothing in the universe is going to change that. We might have little problems here and there, but then again, everyone does. All that matters is that we're here together and I love you, and there is no way that I will ever leave you," he said sincerely.

I stared into his eyes for a moment, letting his words sink in. I immediately felt better.

"Thank you, Edward," I whispered and I felt more loved then ever.

"No, Bella, thank _you,_" he said. Within a second, I felt his lips on mine in a deep and passionate kiss.

Edward pulled back and we both gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Edward, I think we were so caught up in our emotions that we never actually explained our sides," I said.

Edward grinned at me and sat down on the couch before pulling me onto his lap. I lay my head at the crook of his neck and breathed deeply, inhaling his amazing, sweet scent. I felt his arms wrap around me. It was heaven.

"No, love, we didn't explain. Clearly, that is," Edward chuckled.

I sighed. "Edward, I do admit Jacob and I kissed. But…well we were walking and talking and he told me he loved me as more than a friend…and then he kind of crashed his lips to mine before I could react. And, if it makes you feel better, I kicked him for kissing me and gave him an extra punch for kissing the fiancée of Edward Cullen," I told him. I looked up at him and he grinned crookedly at me.

"Good," Edward said, a smile playing on his perfect lips. Then it was his turn to sigh. "Bella, I didn't like Tanya in her panties and all that nonsense, especially _her_. Just to confirm," Edward stated. I nodded, remembering interrupting him during the heated argument.

"Anyway, what happened was after I got out of the shower, I went into my bedroom to get the clothes from my bed…only Tanya was there and keeping them from me. So I tried to grab a new outfit and all that, but she kept stopping me. So when she smelled you or whatever, she just threw her lips onto mine. I didn't have time to react either…she blocked her thoughts from me, too," Edward told me genuinely.

I nodded. "I'm sorry I called you a hypocrite," I apologized. Edward smiled at me.

"It's alright, Bella," he said as he gently ran his fingers through my hair. "And I'm sorry for bringing up the bad past…and everything else I said, about Laurent and all. I'm also sorry for being so overprotective of you being with werewolves. I guess I still haven't grown accustomed to the new Bella," Edward said, chuckling.

I laughed. "Well, you do have eternity."

Edward smiled at me. "I do, don't I?"

I was able to crack a smile before I felt his soft, smooth lips on mine in a passionate kiss that only true lovers can create.

--  
**WHATD YOU GUYS THINK? review review review!!**

**i tried to make it fluffy asa well as the WAVE of calmness and then into a heated argument and back to calmness. sorry it was as calm in the beginning i wasnt sure how to approach it.  
the main point of this chapter was the edward and bella argument kinda. so yeah i knda whipped through the tanya and bella argument xD**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 20

alrighty. so edward and bella are back togehter and they understand each other now. :D  
heres chapter 20...xD **READ AND REVIEW!!**

**and btw, the povs switch a lot in this chapter.  
WARNING: language is inexcusable at some parts  
WARNING AGAIN: in this chapter, the characters do certain things. DO NOT DO THIS TO ANYONE. DO. NOT. DO. IT. EVER.**

**other than that, read and REVIEW PLEASE!!**

--

**CHAPTER 20 – LEAVING AND DECIEVING**

**BELLA POV**

I was so happy that Edward and I were finally able to set aside our issues and work things out. He was so understanding and sincere, and it was loveable and sexy.

After a few more minutes of lets just say…Edward and me time…Edward and I walked hand in hand upstairs to my bedroom. I was ambushed by a pixie-like vampire the moment I opened my door.

"Yay!" Alice squealed cheerfully. "See? I knew you guys would work things out! Never bet against Alice!" she said proudly.

I smiled and looked at Edward, who had a breathtaking crooked grin on his face. I looked around the room and noticed that all the Cullen's were in it, sitting on the floor, the bed, leaning against the wall, etc.

"Wow, lil' sis I didn't know you had it in you!" Emmett said as he picked me up in a bear hug. I was punching him and kicking him while screaming at him to let me down – he was squishing me.

"EMMETT!" Edward growled. I felt my feet hit the ground and heard Emmett's booming laughter as Edward slipped his arm around my waist.

Esme and Carlisle looked truly happy that Edward and I were able to work things out.

"You put up a good fight," Rosalie commented from across the room, and winked. "You totally released your inner bitch on Tanya. I loved it!"

I laughed. "Thanks, guys. I guess I didn't know I had it in me. And I'm sorry if I gave you any bad impressions or anything…Tanya was really pissing me off, but I guess that's no excuse."

Alice snorted as Jasper smiled. "Bella, if she had done that to Jasper, I would've ripped her to shreds right then and there. You have so much control, I don't even know how you kept yourself from killing her!" Alice said.

"Me neither," I replied. "I should done something to her in vengeance," I joked. Then a thought came to mind and I looked around at Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward.

"Hmmm…" I said, a devious smile playing on my lips. They all seemed to catch on, because all of them grinned at me.

Alice's face became blank. After a few seconds, she said, "Oh…THAT'S SO _BRILLIANT_! I didn't know you were that creative, Bella!" she said cheerfully.

I looked up at Edward and he grinned at me.

"Love, you are really wicked, you know that?" he said, clearly amused.

I smiled angelically at him. "I know," I said. "But first I need to finish packing; we're leaving in two days."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about packing, dear," Esme said from the bed. "Alice, Rose, and I already finished packing up your wardrobe and music and all of your necessities, and Alice even prepared your outfits for the next two days. You don't need to worry about it, Bella," Esme reassured me with a smile.

I nodded. "Thanks, for everything," I said genuinely, looking at all of the Cullens.

"It's nothing, Bella. We do anything we can to help out a Cullen," Carlisle said, winking at me.

If I were human, I would've been blushing. He was talking about the wedding, and how I would soon be a Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen. I smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked curiously, his golden orbs penetrating me. "It's killing me that I still can't read your thoughts."

I grinned at him. "I was thinking about how I would soon be Isabella Marie Cullen, and how excited I am," I told him truthfully. I saw his crooked grin form on his lips, and reached up to kiss him, my hands around his neck and his hands on my waist.

"I love you, soon-to-be Bella Cullen," he murmured against my skin.

"I love you too, Edward" I responded with a grin before gently crashing my lips onto his again. We hadn't even cared that all the Cullen's were in the room, watching us.

"AWWW!!" Alice squealed. "You guys are so adorable!"

Edward and I broke apart to smile at her. "Thank you," I joked. I turned to look at Edward.

"Oh, and by the way, Edward, the wedding is in three weeks. I was able to persuade Alice to make it a small wedding…it's going to happen at your house at twilight. Just the family and maybe Kate and Tony will come," I told him with a smile.

Edward smiled at me. "Your wish is my command," he whispered. In an instant I felt his lips on mine again, our lips moving lovingly and sweetly. I can't wait for the wedding!

--

_**Saturday, 4:23 AM – the day Bella and the Cullen's are leaving Alaska to go to Forks**_

"Okay, everything is set," Alice said quietly, loud enough for only me, Edward, and Rosalie to hear. "Oh, her stupidity is going to be so useful. And guess what? I set her up on this date with a really hot male vampire." Alice whispered excitedly. "Not as hot as you, though, Jasper!" Alice called out to Jasper, who was loading things into the trunk of the Mercedes, and I heard him laugh.

"Oh, and I did a little something to Irina for helping," Rosalie said, a devious smile plastered on her beautiful face.

Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and I were standing outside of his Volvo. Although it was dark outside, we decided to leave for Forks at this time. All of my suitcases and things were in the trunk of Edward's Volvo, and we were ready to make a run for it.

Tanya, of course, found out that her attempts of making Edward hers were ineffective and futile. She also found out that Edward now despises her, as well as me and the rest of the Cullen siblings. Carlisle and Esme didn't bother to interfere in the 'teenage' world, so they were okay with whatever we chose to do.

My future brothers and sisters and I spent yesterday planning revenge on Tanya, as well as getting the necessary items and preparations. Everything was set, and all we had to do was wait for Tanya…

**TANYA POV**

Bella. That asshole. I can't believe Edward chose her in the end! They've all lost it, those freaking Cullen children.

I felt extremely mad. Furious. Outrageous. Bella. Bitch. Ass. Mad.

I took several deep breaths to calm myself. _Not now, _I told myself. I had a date with the hot, rich vampire Kyle, who was coming to pick me up in twenty minutes. I needed to get ready - I'd spent a long time internally calling Bella bad name after bad name and cursing under my breath.

I walked to the bathroom and stepped into the shower, hoping that the warm water would calm me. Ah, yes.

I took the shampoo and poured it all over my head, still enjoying the warmth of the water. The shampoo smelled a little funky, but oh well. After washing my hair, I proceeded to my sweet pea scent bar of soap, and began rubbing it over my body. After I finished cleaning, I stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror–

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

**BELLA POV**

Alice, Rosalie, and I grinned mischievously when we heard Tanya scream. We had to hide our smiles when Tanya came storming down the stairs in nothing but a Barney towel.

"WHO THE HELL-" she looked so funny! "- FILLED MY SHAMPOO BOTTLE WITH PURPLE NAIL POLISH?!" she screamed. Carlisle, Esme, Kate, and Tony stopped their conversation and turned to look at Tanya. Then they burst out laughing as Tanya fumed in her spot. The corners of Edward's lips twitch in an effort to hold back a wacky smile.

Tanya's once-blond hair was purple colored, and her hands and parts of her body were stained with purple nail polish.

"Wow, Tanya, your hair matches the character on your towel," Alice said mockingly, eyeing the huge smiling Barney on her towel.

Tanya looked down and screamed again before storming up the stairs.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"And that's – that's just the first part!" Alice said in between giggles. "Oh, just wait for what I have in store for her and Irina."

**TANYA POV**

_THOSE IGNORANT, PATHETIC BITCHES! _I thought as I rushed to my room in embarrassment and anger.

I wretched open the door of my closet and…OH MY GOD. A horrible, stinky odor came out. I plugged my nose and looked around the closet until I found three slimy fish in the corner.

"UGH!" I shouted. All my clothes were stinky, and even when I plugged my nose, I could somewhat still smell the pungent odor. "BITCH!" I shouted, knowing very well that everyone could hear me.

I ran down the hallway into Irina's room.

"IRINA, GIVE ME SOME CLOTHES I –" I stopped when I saw Irina. Her clothes were all ripped and torn, revealing certain places I did not want to see. I stared at the horror-struck expression on Irina's face. She stared in her closet, her eyes wide with shock and her jaw dropping.

"Irina?" I asked quizzically. I stepped over to look in her closet and was aghast. All of her clothes were torn apart into an impossible amount of tiny pieces.

"Bella," I hissed angrily. I turned to Irina.

"GIVE ME YOUR CLOTHES!" I screamed at her, fuming.

She looked at me incredulously. "No way!" she snapped.

"Bitch!" I yelled at her before storming off to Kate and Tony's room in search of clothes. However, when I got there, their closet as well as the rest of their room was swept clean, no clothes or cover-ups whatsoever.

I checked the laundry only to discover that all of it was done, and the only trace of somewhat wearable clothes were in my stinky, smelly closet. I also discovered that the washer and dryer were both broken, so I couldn't wash any of my clothes. I dashed back to my room and reluctantly threw on a pair of putrid panties, a bra, a reeking shirt, and a pair of foul jeans. Then I quickly rubbed some toner make-up (similar to lotion) onto my face, not bothering to look at myself in the mirror.

"Irina! We…are…going…shopping!" I shouted angrily. I went into my room to grab my wallet…only it wasn't there. I searched everywhere possible, but could find no money whatsoever. I turned to Irina, who couldn't find her wallet either. She looked at me with a terrified expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She didn't say anything…she just shoved me into the nearest restroom, and I screamed when I saw myself in the mirror. My whole face was blue!

I kept screaming at the top of my lungs as I stormed out of the house, only to find the Cullens already in their cars, ready to drive away.

"Nice look, Tanya! It works for you!" Bella said from the shotgun. Then she hurried out of the car, took a quick picutre of me and Irina, and slapped me on the face twice, extremely hard. I was about to punch her when she grabbed onto both my wrists in a death grip. "Don't mess with Isabella Cullen," she said firmly. Then she ran back to the car, smirking. After she was in the shotgun, she tossed two wallets onto the driveway.

"BITCH!" I screamed at her as I ran straight towards the car.

"Sure, sure, whatever Tanya," I heard her mutter indifferently as the Volvo and Mercedes sped away. In a flash, the two cars were gone, and Kate and Tony were standing there, staring at Irina and me with amused expressions. I was fuming and extremely mad.

Then a lamborguini pulled up and out stepped Kyle, gorgeous as ever. He waved at Kate and Tony before looking at me. And when he did…Oh, crap.

**ALICE POV**

"Woo that was funny!" I said from the backseat of Edward's Volvo. Jasper, who sat next to me, took my hand and started playing with my fingers.

"I know!" Bella said happily as she stared at the picture on the camera.

Then her face became serious. "Thanks for helping me seek revenge on Tanya," she said as she looked around at us from the shotgun.

"It was nothing, Bella. She deserved it for almost seducing Edward," I said.

I smiled, internally thanking Tony and Kate for helping us out in the scheme. All of their clothes were stored in Bella's bedroom, where I knew Tanya wouldn't have thought to look. I chuckled. Tanya and her senselessness…

Edward sighed. "This has been one hell of a visit," he muttered.

I saw Bella kiss him on the cheek and watched as he turned to smile lovingly at her. They truly were perfect for each other and I could tell they were meant to be. Just the way Edward and Bella look at each other…that's just by looking. And when they kiss, it's not fast and greedy and all that, it's sweet and gentle and loving. They were true lovers, and absolutely perfect. They were a part of each other, and if they were to ever be separated, they would never ever be complete. They needed it each other.

Bella and Edward. Edward and Bella. The names were perfect together, as were the two people. I smiled at the thought.

--  
**WJHATD YOU GUYS THINK?! REVIEW REVIEW REWVIEW!!**

**Confirmations:  
- Edward and Bella are back toghether, just so you know xD and btw, the Edward and Me time was only making out, nothing more.**

**- sorry for the whole tanya cussing. wouldnt you be pissed if you had purple hair, got wrapped in a twoel with barney on it, had a blue face, blotches of purple over your body, stinky clothes, a missing wallet, and had a picture taken of you with purple hair, blue face, and blotches of purple all voer your body while wearing stinky, reeking clothes? I would be pretty darn pissed.**

**- if you had thought that she could sew back the pioeces of irinas clothes back together, she cant because 1. there isnt enough time. 2. they are extremely tiny and will take forever to put back together**

**- kyle thought tanya looked like a freak and dumped her. end of story. on tanyas hand at least xD because she would always dump them first, so yeah**

**- a lot of you guys were askng for some violence...so i just kinda threw in a slap or two xD**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	22. Chapter 21

**alrighty...this is chapter 21. sorry its kinda likee...a filler chap i guess. but do read it, because its kinda importan and influences part of the next chapter.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**--**

**CHAPTER 21 – HAPPINESS**

BELLA POV

I was thankful that Kate and Tony forgave me for being extremely rude to Tanya. Although I was, they seemed to agree with me and promised to tell Tanya and Irina to back off a little. They were even okay with the revenge scheme I performed on Tanya and Irina, and actually seemed to enjoy watching their 'children' get tortured.

They'd also let me move in with the Cullens without complaint, knowing that this is what I've always wanted to do. I promised that I would keep in touch with them, and occasionally visit. I was alright with the visiting, but seeing Tanya and Irina again wouldn't be so great.

The ride home to Forks was eventful and fun, especially with Alice bouncing around in the car.

We made two stops to the gas station along the way, and Alice and I threw up in the restroom of one of them. Why?

Well, Alice and her shopping addiction – that's why. She hadn't gone shopping in a while (for her), so she desperately needed to buy something…and she chose a bag of potato chips from the gas station.

Once she bought the chips, she forced me to eat three potato chips (against Edward's growls and snarls in protest) and shoved three down her throat as well. It tasted like dirt.

It was fun, though, but very disgusting. It was quite funny that after twenty minutes, me and Alice dashed into the nearest restroom and regurgitated while the rest of the family stared at us as if we were psycho maniacs. Yes, that was how it was for most of the ride. We also talked about the wedding a little bit, which sent my heart racing (if it could), with excitement.

Time flew by. By noon we arrived at the beautiful, colossal Cullen mansion in Forks. It was the same as I remembered it 90 years ago. And the inside was same too – beautifully decorated with various shades of white. It was a little dusty, but I knew that with Esme and everyone back, it'd be spotless soon enough.

When I hopped out of the car, I was bouncing excitedly – like Alice. I couldn't wait to finally move in with the Cullens and spend eternity with Edward.

"Bella, I bet I could sense your excitement from a mile away," Jasper joked. I giggled as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

He kissed my hair and in a flash he was gone with our entire luggage. The next thing I knew I was airborne and in Edward's arms, flying up the stairs bridal style to his room.

It, too, remained the same. The thick, gold carpet gave the room the same cozy feeling. An entire wall was lined with CD's and stereos were present along with the huge window the size of a wall. The black couch was moved against the wall, and in the middle of the room was a massive king-sized bed that looked very comfy.

"Our room," he whispered, his lips at my ear. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Almost perfect," I said with a toothy grin. Edward's face became apprehensive.

"Almost?"

"Almost," I said. "It won't be perfect until we're married and I can officially spend eternity with you," I told him.

I watched as his eyes lit up and his breathtaking crooked grin dominated his lips.

Soon I felt his lips on mine. Our lips moved in perfectly together, and I felt as if my body was molded to his. One of Edward's hands rested on the lower of my back while his other hand tangled with my hair. I had both of my hands in his soft, messy bronze-colored hair, pulling his head closer to me.

I didn't even realize we were gradually walking backwards until I fell down onto the bed with Edward hovering over me, our legs tangled. He broke apart from me and chuckled when I gasped at the unexpected bed beneath me.

"I was caught up in the moment," I muttered before I found his lips again. I pulled myself further onto the bed so that my feet weren't dangling off the edge with Edward mimicking me. Soon our lips were moving together again. Then I heard the door open.

"Bella we need to go shop- OH SHIT!" Alice said and slammed the door shut. Her interruption made Edward jump five feet away from me. Always Alice.

Edward and I started laughing as Edward made his way back to the bed. Of course we kissed again. I quickly unbuttoned his midnight blue-colored shirt and began to pull it off when his hands formed cuffs around my wrists.

He chuckled quietly when I pouted. "Not now, love. After," he reassured me with a wink. Then he pulled off of me and lay down next to me on the bed with his shirt still unbuttoned, revealing his pale, muscular chest.

I wasn't happy, but muttered, "Fine," as I looked away from him.

He chuckled. "You're so cute when you're angry," Edward said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I didn't respond and just stared at the ceiling with my arms across my chest, still slightly pissed. Edward propped up onto his left elbow to get a better view of my face.

"Bella?" he asked worriedly.

I fought the urge to look at his face, but somehow lost. I glared at him, looking at his nose instead of his eyes, in fear of him dazzling me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. But I promise we can after the wedding," he told me sincerely. "Will you forgive me?" he asked, unleashing the full force of his eyes on me, his face _extremely_ worried.

I couldn't resist looking at them – even if I had the same colored eyes, on Edward they were magnificent. All of my anger melted away when I stared at him, his face contorted in concern.

I burst out laughing – his face was so concerned it was priceless.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked, clearly clueless as to why I was laughing. His face was struck with confusion as his brow furrowed.

This only made me laugh harder. "Y-y-yes!" I said in between giggles. Aw, man I should've had a camera nearby.

Edward chuckled when I finally pulled myself together.

"I – I'm sorry Edward," I said, still giggling a little bit. "It's just that…that your face was hilarious! The expression on it was priceless because you were so worried and you didn't know why I was laughing and – and –" I stopped because I started laughing again.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me, and I could feel his chest rumbling with laughter.

Once we both calmed down, I pulled myself up to reach Edward's face and planted a kiss on his lips. Both of my hands were on either side of his face and Edward's arms wrapped around me in an embrace.

Then I heard the door open and felt myself being pressed against a snarling Edward.

"Ah!" I shrieked playfully. The scent told me it was Emmett on top of me, followed by Rose and the rest of the Cullen siblings.

"How are you two lovebirds?!" Emmett shouted as he pulled me off of Edward. I objected and locked my arms around Edward's neck, causing Edward to come up with me.

"EMMETT!" Edward and I shouted in unison.

Rosalie hit her husband on the head and laughed. "Alice and I were actually here to abduct Bella for the next three weeks to prepare for the wedding. I don't know why the guys are here," Rose informed me.

I laughed and reluctantly let go of Edward. He didn't look too happy that we wouldn't spend as much time together, and in truth, neither was I. But after this wedding was over, we would have forever.

"Alright guys," I muttered and kissed Edward gently on the lips. He deepened the kiss and soon we were making out right in front of the Cullen siblings. It was hilarious – Emmett was making gagging noises in the background, Alice was squealing with delight, Rosalie was hitting Emmett on the head for making gagging noises, and Jasper was trying to control and deal with all the emotions in the room. It was ridiculously hilarious.

Edward and I broke apart and started laughing along with the rest of the family. If this was what eternity would be like, I'd never want anything more.

--  
lol so yeah it was sorta a filler.  
ill post up the next chap ASAP!!  
BTW, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY. IT WILL EB VERY LONG, i cant ell you that o.O  
but it will be the last chapter, UNLESS you guys want an EPILOGUE. if you do, send ideas in yourreviews. or you can read the last chapter first, and then send in reviews for an epilogue if you want one.

PLEASE REVIEW! ill get the next chap up asap :)


	23. Chapter 22

this is the last official chapter of Collision. THANKS FOR READING AND STICKING IWTH BXE ALL THE WAY YOU GUYS! **read my aauthors note at the bottom.**

**otherwise, READ AND REVIEW!** i hope you like it! thanks for all of the reviews guys!  
btw, BELLA'S WEDDING GOWNS AND HAIR AND STUFF CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE...

--

**CHAPTER 22 – THE BEGINNING OF FOREVER**

BELLA POV

The next three weeks of my existence were busy and involved nothing but preparing for the wedding.

Alice and Rose took me to David's Bridal for dress-fitting, as well as to choose bridesmaid gowns for the two of them. Everything was decided – Emmett would do the preaching **(I forgot what it's called; I haven't been to a wedding in like ever…so I kinda forgot like everything --). **It was nothing big, just a simple wedding and reception.

The wedding would be in the front yard of the Cullens' mansion, and the reception would take place in the enormous backyard.

The hardest part was making the guest list. Since all the people I knew were dead, it was bound to have a small audience. Also, since Charlie was no longer living, I would walk down the aisle alone, praying with all my might that I don't trip. Needing some sort of audience, we invited Kate and Tony as well as these two other vampires that Edward introduced me to, named Carmen and Eleazar, which I was perfectly fine with. Edward seemed happy when I told him I didn't want to invite Jacob. After that kiss and curtness, I wasn't sure if we were even friends anymore. We both agreed on not inviting Tanya and Irina, who would probably crash the wedding in any way they could, and we also agreed to hire security (which was actually Alice and Emmett) in case they _do_ try to come and crash the wedding.

I saw Edward every now and then, who was being occupied by Emmett and Jasper. We would mostly hang out at night, when the stores were closed, but other than that it was isolation.

The music would be the traditional wedding tune, but at the reception we would play the music Edward recorded for me on the piano.

I'd also told everyone that I didn't want gifts, since they'd probably spent millions of dollars on the wedding itself. Everyone agreed, including Alice, though grudgingly since it didn't give her a rational reason to go shopping.

--

It was two days before the wedding, and I kept nervously glancing at the clock. All of the preparations were complete, and Edward and I could finally spend some final moments together as an engaged couple.

Edward and I were sitting on the bed in Edward's room listening to some classical and rock music. (I got him hooked onto some rock songs! Amazing, huh?) I glanced anxiously at the clock. The wedding seemed just a few more hours away…

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Edward asked curiously.

"I'm nervous," I gulped. "About getting married."

Edward's expression was calculating, and it quickly turned into worry. "Do you regret saying-"

"No!" I almost shouted. "No, no Edward, I don't regret saying yes, of course I don't! It's just…I'm anxious yet excited. It's my first time and it's all so new to me."

Edward smiled at me. "Same here. But we'll get through together, and before you know it it'll be over and eternity is waiting for us."

I smiled and kissed him on the lips. Eternity sounded very nice.

We both broke apart gasping for air.

"Hmm…" Edward said. "Are you still going to compose songs?" he asked me.

I looked at him. "Um…I-I guess…unless you don't want me to," I replied.

Edward shook his head. "I do want you to. I just don't want to be in the way of your hobbies," Edward said, chuckling.

I smiled at him. "You _are_ my hobby. Being with you is what I like to do," I said matter-of-factly. Then a thought came to mind. "Well, I guess you'll have to sit there when I'm writing songs!" I joked.

Edward smiled at me. "Do you want me to?" he said seriously.

I stared at him incredulously. "What? No! I mean, sure if that's what you want. But you will get terribly bored, or you might even have to plug your ears because it's so bad or because you don't like it," I muttered.

This time Edward looked at me incredulously. He took my face in his hands and slightly cocked his head to the side. "I love everything you do," he said. Then he pulled back slightly. "…that doesn't involve putting you in near-death situations," he added, grinning.

"Well…what if the piano bench suddenly collapses beneath me? I could hit my head very hard and die," I told him, knowing it was not possible for me.

I watched as the corners of Edward's lips twitched, fighting back a smile at my little joke. When he composed himself, he whispered, "I'll be there to protect you."

--

"It's time!" Alice shouted in an ominous yet excited voice. I don't know how she pulls that off.

Edward and I were sitting at the piano, trying to make some lyrics and songs. Two days went by and the next thing I know, I'm getting married in three hours.

"C'mon Bella!" Alice shouted, grabbing my hand and pulling me off of the bench. Edward couldn't grab me because Emmett pulled him from behind.

"C'mon lil' bro. You can't see the bride until the wedding!" Emmett said, winking at Alice. Alice must've told him that.

"Oh, and don't you read anybody's mind Edward Anthony Cullen!" Alice shouted before dragging me up the stairs into her bedroom. Waiting for me inside were Rosalie and Esme, both smiling at me.

"Alright, let's make Edward fall head over heels for you," Rosalie said enthusiastically.

"Like he already hasn't…" Alice muttered quietly as Rose gave her a playful glare.

Rosalie did my hair and make-up while Alice and Esme went to set up the wedding.

"Alice said you can't see yourself until we're completely done dressing you," Rosalie said.

"Typical Alice," I murmured.

Rosalie laughed a musical laugh. "Definitely," she said, still smiling.

She curled my hair, making a series of elaborate curls. Then, she somehow managed to pin them up in a tight bun, with the curls sticking out. She saved a lock of hair and somehow, without cutting it, turned it into side bangs before adding a diamond tiara on my head.

"Um..Rose?" I asked, forcing my eyeballs upward trying to get a glimpse of the tiara, "How much did that thing cost?"

Rose chuckled. "Too much," she murmured. She saw my shocked expression and smiled reassuringly. "It's alright though, Bella, we wanted to buy it. And I know you still don't like us spending money on you, but just this once, please be reasonable and let us buy you your stuff?" Rose pleaded.

"Ugh, fine," I muttered.

Rose smiled at me and proceeded to doing my make-up. She had been really nice to be ever since the Cullens came to visit in Denali, and I haven't received any of her murderous glares in a long time, for which I was thankful. We were getting really close now, and I was happy.

Rosalie gave me gray-colored eye shadow, and gently brushed it on my eyelids, giving it a smoky glow, but not too dark. She put on black eyeliner as well as black mascara, and put a little blush onto my cheeks. She finished off with light pink lip gloss.

"I'll paint your nails a clear color, just to make them shiny," Rosalie kindly said, looking at my fingernails.

I nodded my head in approval.

"Alright, finished with decorations!" Alice said as she stepped into the room. "Whoa, Bella you look nice!" she said cheerfully.

"If only I could see what I look like," I muttered.

Alice and Esme smiled at me but otherwise ignored me. Esme took me gently by the arm and led me to the bathroom. She helped me put on the dress and zipped it up for me, blocking my view in the mirror.

"Esme…" I complained. Esme laughed and tugged me out of the room before I could look at myself.

As soon as I turned back I came face to face with a beautiful girl in a gorgeous dress. Actually, she looked _beyond_ beautiful.

I gasped. That girl was _me._ I stared at my reflection in the full-length mirror with my mouth opened in shock.

"I…I…Wow," I said, my voice full of shock.

"Your welcome," all three of them said cheerfully.

"I…thank you, so much!" I said and I couldn't help but smile. I'd never felt more perfect.

Alice took my hand and led me to her vanity. She pulled out a large box from one of the drawers, and when she opened it, my jaw dropped once again. Inside was more jewelry then you could ever imagine.

Alice smiled at me and she and Rosalie began adorning me with diamond necklaces and pretty earrings.

Last but not least, Alice set down a pair of silver, three-inch high heels and a white veil.

"Put them on," she ordered. Then she, Rosalie, and Esme left to get ready.

I did what Alice told me and put on the veil and shoes. I looked at myself again in the full-length mirror and grinned. I was beyond gorgeous, and felt that way too. I could hardly believe it was me, but it was and I couldn't be happier.

I heard a knock at the door and saw Carlisle standing in the doorway, handsome in his tuxedo.

"Hello, Bella," he said with a dazzling smile.

I smiled back at him. "Hi, Carlisle," I said.

Carlisle walked over to me. "You look beautiful, Bella."

I laughed. "Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself," I complimented.

Carlisle smiled at me. "Thank you. I'm so happy to have you as my daughter. You won't believe how happy everyone is that you're family, especially Edward," he said earnestly. I was so touched that I couldn't find my voice, but managed to smile appreciatively.

"And I want to thank you for being with my son. You don't know how lonely he was before he met you. I'm blessed to have someone as magnificent as you in the family," Carlisle continued, with nothing but kindness and respect in his voice.

"T-thank you, Carlisle," I replied. "I mean, really, thanks for everything. Your family is just…amazing and you are too, and I feel that _I'm_ blessed to have found people so caring," I said shyly. "And I'm happy that I was able to help your family in whatever way possible and that I'm here now."

Carlisle smiled at me. Then he glanced at the clock and said, "I have to go, Bella. Esme is waiting for me to help greet the guests and I need to have a quick man-to-man talk with Edward," Carlisle said, his eyes laughing.

I laughed. "Alright, then. Thank you, Carlisle," I said.

"You, too, Bella. Oh, and good luck," he replied before shutting the door behind him.

Alice popped up in the room five minutes later in a pale pink, floor-length dress, holding two bouquets of roses – one white and one red. "C'mon, Bella. It's time for you to walk down the aisle. The night will be fine, I promise – I had a vision. Good luck!" she said, handing me the bouquet of red roses. Then she was gone.

I took one last glance at the mirror in front of me before carefully heading down the stairs to meet destiny.

--

I took a step onto the aisle and was met by beautiful lights and decorations. But my eyes weren't focused on the decorations; they were focused on my future husband, who looked absolutely gorgeous in his black tux. Behind him stood Jasper and Carlisle, and on the opposite side were Esme and Rosalie, who were both wearing elegant red dresses, and Alice, who was wearing her pale pink dress.

I smiled slightly as I saw Edward's eyes widen and jaw drop at the sight of me. The audience was small, with only Tony, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar sitting in the audience, smiling at me with appreciation. Then the music began and I started walking down the aisle.

_Step two three four, step two three four, don't trip, oh, God, don't trip, Bella,_ I thought in my head while trying to look happy.

Before I knew it, I was standing across from Edward, saying, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Emmett said in a professional tone.

Edward grinned at me and we kissed for a few seconds before pulling back. I threw my roses into the air and Kate caught it. I laughed and turned back to Edward, whose eyes held so much lust and love for me it was absolutely sweet.

"I love you, Edward Anthony Cullen," I said.

"I love you, too, Isabella Marie Cullen," he replied as his lips formed my favorite crooked grin.

We gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like centuries until someone cleared their throat.

"Ahem," came a voice. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have something to say to our brother and newest sister."

I smiled and turned to face Alice and Jasper, who were both grinning at me.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" Alice chirped happily as she made an effort to throw her tiny arms around my neck.

I laughed and hugged her back. "Thanks, Alice!"

She stepped back and went to Edward and Jasper immediately took her spot.

"Congratulations, Bella," Jasper said warmly, flashing me a handsome smile. He pulled me into a hug and I gratefully hugged my new brother.

"Thanks, Jasper. I'm so glad you're my new brother," I told him truthfully.

He smiled at me and replied, "I'm so glad you're my new sister." He grinned and then went to Edward.

It was like this for the rest of the night and at the reception, where I changed into a long, light blue, charmeuse halter-top dress.

Soon it was 1 AM or so and everyone left, except for me and my new family.

"That was fun!" Alice squealed as she plopped herself down onto the couch with Jasper.

Edward and I laughed and I pulled him in for a kiss.

"Get a room!" Emmett teased. Edward pulled away to glare at Emmett.

"Actually, they will have a room, or a house. Tonight they have the entire house all to themselves," Rosalie said, winking at me. Emmett looked at her incredulously. "What? Bella didn't want anything huge and expensive for her honeymoon, so we decided that the house was appropriate."

I cocked my head to the side, and looked at Alice, who winked at me. Oh, she must've had a vision…

"Don't worry Bella, I didn't get you any lingerie or anything," Alice said, giggling as she saw my astonished expression.

"That's so unfair. How come Rose and I never get the house to ourselves?" Emmett whined.

Alice laughed and stood up. "That's because you guys do it so often every day and everywhere we got used to all the noises," Alice said, shaking with laughter. "Alright everyone! Let's leave and give the newlyweds some privacy," she stated, ignoring Emmett's false hurt face.

My jaw dropped. "Alice…" I started. But in a flash she was gone as well as everyone else. I could smell no vampire within a mile away…besides Edward.

I nervously looked up at him and felt relieved when I saw him grinning deviously at me.

He picked me up bridal style and ran up to his dark room and gently lay me down on the bed. He gently took of my shoes before lying down beside me.

"You looked beautiful tonight," he murmured, staring at me. "I had to restrain myself from leaping onto you during the wedding," Edward said with a chuckle.

"You were handsome tonight, too Edward, as every other night," I replied as Edward smiled.

"You're amazing," he whispered before moving his gaze to the window.

"I can't believe I'm married," I whispered as I crawled onto Edward's lap and curled up with my knees bent. "It's so wonderful," I murmured, placing a kiss on his neck.

"It is…" he responded dreamily, still gazing out the window. "I love you, Bella," he murmured, turning back to face me. In an instant I found his lips on mine, his left arm around my waist and his right hand resting on my left knee. I had one of my hands on his cheek while the other was lost in his bronze-colored hair.

Edward pulled back and eyed me suspiciously. "Mrs. Cullen, you are very tempting at the moment," he said.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, it is after, isn't it?" I hinted slyly. Edward gave me his breathtaking crooked grin and brought his lips to mine, kissing me sweetly.

"I love you, Bella," Edward murmured against my lips.

I smiled against his skin. "I love you, too, Edward."

That night I realized several things. One, Edward and I loved each other, and nothing, no matter if it's a vampire or a werewolf or anything, could break us apart. Two, I _was_ Edward's one and only love, and I could see that by the way he looked at me, by the way he kissed me and how he was gentle with every move. And three, Edward had been there for me all along. He had been patient with me when I told him I just wanted to be friends; he had been forgiving when I kept secrets from him; he was understanding when I explained to him my reasons; he had been there for me when I had to deal with Tanya; and he was there when I need protection.

This was the beginning of forever…the beginning of an eternity I'd always wanted. I am his angel and he is mine, and like he said, nothing in this universe is going to change that.

THE END

**WHATD YOU GUYS THINK?! REVIEW!**

i'd like to thank ALL of you guys who read and reviewed my story as well as put it on your favorites and story alerts and author alerts etc.  
also, those of you who stuck with my story til the end, THANKS SO MUCH! i didnt think this would be a success, but it was all thanks to you guys! so, honestly, thanks for reviewing and sending in all of your comments and suggestions to make this story better. :)

**oh. and bubbypanda. thank you. xD**

**By the way, everyone suggesting that i do an epilogue or a sequel. i can do the epilogue, but i cannot do the sequel sorry!  
1. i have started a new story called Unwelcome Past and True Eternity (looka t it if you want :)  
2. im startng scool soon so i wont be able to work on both.  
3. i have NO IDEA what could happen in the sequel. o.O**

so yeah. but the epilogue i can work on. what do you guys want to happen in the epilogue? review plz!  
AND ONCE AGAIN, THANKS FOR EVERYTHING YOU GUYS! :D


	24. Epilogue

this is the epilogue you've all wanted (hopefully...) i couldnt think of what to write, so i just stuck with how Bella's life is 100 years later. osrry if you dont like it. though i do xD

READ AND REVIEW!

and thanks to all of you, once again, for sticking with my story all the way to the end. :) thanks for all the reviews, favoriting, alers, and author favorites, really!! THANKS FOR READING!

--

**EPILOGUE – ETERNITY**

BELLA POV

_**100 Years Later **_

I sat at the piano bench, my eyes focused on the keys, thinking. Then I rested my fingers on the keys, deliberating for a moment before I started singing.

"_You're my soul_

_You're my life_

_You're the core of my existence_

_You're the reason I survive_

_I'm your angel_

_You are mine_

_A single touch from you_

_Makes everything divine"_ I sang.

I stopped and stared ahead until I recognized his sweet scent. I stood up from the piano bench, excited to have him near me.

In a flash he was beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hi, love," he whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but smile. Even after a hundred years, we still couldn't get enough of each other.

"Hey, Edward," I said dreamily as I turned my head and kissed him on the neck. "Love, do you recognize that song?" I asked him as I rested my head at the crook of his neck, inhaling his sweet scent.

Edward chuckled. "Of course I do. We wrote it a century ago, before our first wedding," he said lovingly as he kissed my hair.

I turned around in his arms so that we were both facing each other. Edward lowered his head and pressed his lips to mine as I wound my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

We both broke apart gasping for air. Then, I rested my forehead against his and we both gazed into each other's eyes. "I love you," I whispered.

Edward gave me his dazzling crooked grin that still makes my heart melt. "I love you too, Bella."

Suddenly I smelled six other scents in the room and reluctantly moved away from Edward to stare at six grinning vampires.

"Lovebirds…" Emmett muttered. Rosalie smacked him on the head.

"Say, Bella. You want to manipulate everyone's emotions for fun?" Jasper asked me, a devious smile playing on his face.

I looked at Edward, who grinned at me.

"No!" Alice shouted. "That would be _terrible!_ I saw what you have in mind missy and that is-"

"Sure, Jazz!" I interrupted, laughing. I quickly absorbed Jasper's powers and started sending waves of random emotions to everyone in the room.

Emmett tackled Jasper and pinned him to the floor, trying to stop him. Soon I started feeling pain and sent out waves of pain to everyone. With Jasper, it was doubled.

"Bella…" Alice said ominously. Then at vampire speed she charged at me.

"Ah!" I shrieked jumping out of Edward's arms and dashing around the house with Alice running after me.

"FOUR HOURS OF SHOPPING FOR YOU, BELLA!" Alice screamed as she ran. "AND A MAKEOVER!" I couldn't stop the terrified expression that formed on my face.

Meanwhile, Jasper pushed Emmett off of him and Emmett knocked into Edward, who fell back into the wall making a huge, Edward-sized dent. I didn't have to see Esme's horrorstruck face to know that she had one. Rosalie was filing her nails indifferently as if there wasn't chaos going on around her, and Carlisle was rolling his eyes at his children, muttering words like "crazy" and "teenagers" quietly.

I smiled as I ran from Alice, taking a quick glimpse at the wedding ring on my finger, the ring that once belonged to Edward's mother…the ring that I've kept for a century of everlasting love.

I'm thankful that I collided with the Cullens in Denali, because in return I received a spectacular, fun family and the best husband anyone could ever wish for. This was eternity for me, Isabella Marie Cullen, and I couldn't ask for anything more.

--  
THE END!  
reivew if youd like :)  
THANKS FOR EVERYTHING EVERYONE! thanks for all of your comments, suggestions, and reviews and all that :)


End file.
